A Midsummer Day's Truth
by MagicHalo
Summary: Kendall likes James, and James likes Kendall. But Logan likes Kendall and Carlos likes Logan. What happens in this love quad? And with the intervention of Katie P. Knight. A Shakespearean parody of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' pairings and detail inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I'm back with a whole new fic that I hope you'll enjoy.  
**

**Summary: ****Kendall Liked James, and James likes Kendall. But Logan likes Kendall and Carlos likes Logan. What happens in this love quad? And with the intervention of Katie P. Knight. A Shakespearean parody of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'**

**Pairings: Kames, Kogan, Cargan, Kenlos, Then the end will be Kames and Cargan. Also some hints of Jomille, esp in this first ch. **

**Also there's Kestavo (Kelly/Gustavo) for the sake of relevance towards the play, but it's not a serious pairing. You'll see eventually.**

**But anyways enjoy =D  
**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 1_

It is the perfect day here at the Palm Woods. The sun is shining not too brightly and not to hot, the sky's almost limitless with almost no clouds, or grainy ruins of wisps. The wind is gentle and cooling, swaying the palms gently, and the whole surrounding is leaving the residents of the Palm Woods feeling great. Terrific even. And who could be enjoying this none other than Camille and Jo, lounging by the pools on the chairs, spending their girl time together, through Pop Tiger Magazine.

What's got them relaxing poolside with the most well known teen magazine on the perfect day? It's called personality quiz. Not only was this the biggest quiz, but being so makes it the most accurate. And how they attract their customers is the content. It was very analytical and insightful, it leaves you with questionable quirks that leaves you wanting more. This quiz talked about almost the most vital detail in the teenage life: the love life.

"Hey, Camille, what's your score?" Jo seemed to have finished tracking her points, calculating her score and finding her result. It was a reflex to always measure up yourself with others, even from the littlest tests to the major ones.

"Um, hold on, let me see." Camille was writing something in her notes, flipping pages back and forth, finding her life's answer. "Well they're blonde with blue eyes, long haired, tall, great at sports, a good friend close to you, good at singing." Camille was reading off the magazine while contemplating who this could be. 'Hmm..' Camille was thinking deeply.

"Sounds like Kendall. You reckon?" Jo said, feeling kinda shocked and almost jealous if it was true.

"Oh, you think? That sounds about right." Camille with Kendall? Yes, Kendall was the first member that Camille ever connected with, but that was only to get close to Logan, with his charming personality and willingness to friendship, it was the easy gateway. Even if they were close, Camille would never go there, knowing that Kendall has the hots for Jo. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to Jo and asked her the same.

"Um, well." Jo bit her lip, thinking it over, making sure that it was truthful as it was meant to be. "A brunette with brown eyes, tall, long haired, pretty, good at acting," Jo scanned her eyes over it again, making sure this was right. But she couldn't really complain about it.

"Okay, now that sounds like James." Jo with James? Jo did think that James was a riot and was such a fun guy to hang out with, but he was overly dramatic too. He was too much to handle, even for the other three. But only because Carlos was right there next to him, encouraging his crazy antics, filled with energy. Yet, he did have self control, but only to control his hair, mind you. But he had his sweet side to show, but Jo could never go for something like him.

"Okay, is it just me, or is this test kinda off. Maybe it's not so reliable after all." Jo tried to reason with Camille, but mostly herself that this was a bit strayed from the truth. But fate did have it's fun ad playful, deceptive side to rear it's head in with. Camille had to agree too, but only because she had to convince herself that she was meant for Logan. She had to be, otherwise, she'd go insane. Under control of course. Her drama classes weren't all in vein for that reason.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Camille felt defeated, knowing that she could not defy fate's intention. But maybe she had to repeat the test. The boys of Big Time Rush came into her sight, as they were coming out to relax in the pool. Then her mind sparked, and she had an idea. "Jo, maybe we should try it on the boys, let's see what they have to say about it." Camille pitched to Jo who agreed. It would be hilarious and interesting to see what the boys would get. Plus she really wanted to know what Kendall would get, as well as Camille wanting to know Logan's.

"Hey guys," They both called out to them, who all turned their heads over to them, waving them over to come here. Without complaint, they all crowded around the two girls.

"Okay, we were taking these personality quizzes from Pop Tiger, and we decided to try it out on you guys." Jo said so innocently, like it was no big deal for boys to take these kinds of tests. Even if Logan could never back down from a test.

"Er, no thanks." Kendall and Carlos both said enthusiastically trying to steer themselves away from the girl trap.

"Is that from the newest issue? That's suppose to be like, the most accurate test of all." James is in an opposite attitude from his two friends. He really wanted to take this test, seeing as it was from Pop Tiger. And Logan, well, he'd never back down from a test.

"What, are you kidding me with this?" Kendall was questioning James, his expression questioning James as to why he would want to do something like this, and not hit the pool, relaxing in a water bed, sipping juice from a coconut.

"Well, I'm for it. And I'm sure Logan would agree with me." James wrapped an arm around Logan and they sat down around the quiz masters. Seeing as how it wouldn't be much fun without their two friends, they gave in and sat around them also, in a circle.

"Okay, question one. What do you look for in a partner?" Camille was keeping track of their scores, while Jo was reciting the questions.

"Um, well for me, It'd be how much we have in common." Kendall replied. It was true, no relationship would work well for him, if they didn't hit it off.

"The looks. Always the looks." James said proudly, letting his ego do all the talking. They need to be as pretty as him to match his standards.

"They gotta be sporty, and full of energy. That always gets to me." Carlos was sincerely responding. His softer side had to match his perceived personality.

"I don't mind, as long as their nice, all the time." Logan quietly said. Logan was the soft one in the group, and a nice person who treats him right will be his interest.

"You got all that, Camille?" Jo asked before proceeding. She nodded to confirm and they spent the time trying to get through this whole test. It was lengthy, seeing as they had to repeat it for four boys, nonetheless.

–

By the time that the afternoon had hit them, and the atmosphere was quieter and cooler, the boys were having their feet inn the water, sitting in a line, splashing and playing water fights. They were still taking the quiz and all their scores were off in different directions. Some more than others, but that was not a bad thing at all.

"Okay, last question. If you had to spend the whole day trapped in a room with the person you liked, what would you do about it?"

"I'd try and get through our issues, if we had any, and make sure we're on good terms while we have the time." Kendall reasoned.

"I'd look for an escape exit, a vent or something, and then come back to rescue them." Logan strategically replied.

"I'd get them with me to tackle the door down to escape." Carlos tapped on his helmet, looking smug.

"We'd chat and talk, making most of the time we have." James said. Camille was writing down scores and calculating a total for each of the four boys. Then, the two continued to take notes, while the boys were playing with each other. Screams and hollers were emitting from them, making the four the loudest in the pool.

"Okay, we have results." Camille announced and they all turned around and tuned in really contently. Their minds anticipating what was yet to come.

"Okay, we'll start with Kendall." Jo read out from the magazine. "You prefer the tall type, a brunette with alluring brown eyes. They are your close friend, and you've never imagined your life without them." Kendall was really psyched now. It's someone he's already known, and he wanted to know who this would be. "They can sing, they're sporty, and willing to compromise with you." Now Jo knew that she didn't have a chance with Kendall. Even his one was no where near who she was. Now she just had to accept it for who he is.

"Okay, James, it's time for you." Camille said, while Jo was lost in her own world. "You prefer a blonde with crystal blue eyes. They are the faithful type, and willing to go the extra mile to make you smile." James smiled inwardly. He had someone who would be so good for him, make him happy and make him feel loved. "They are sporty, but not afraid to play and rest. They are almost your missing piece of the puzzle." Camille finished reading and could see the honest smile he had. He was lost in his own world too.

"So Logie," Camille said in a sing-song. She was more enthusiastic for him. What would he be? "You prefer almost any and all types. You are not restricted to just one, but prefer all to make everyone happy just being with you. They can have any talent of any type, because they're willing to impress you. They have so much energy for you to enjoy, but they're willing to settle down when the time calls for it." Logan felt as if he's reached space because he's uncapped. He's able to get anywhere and everywhere. "They wish good fortune for you and you will find yourself adjust easily to everything that comes your way." Camille was happy, knowing that she was listed as an option for Logan, but that also meant that almost anyone is perfect for her Logie.

"Yes, and now Carlos." Camille turned to him and spoke. "You prefer those that know and understand you. Although you have your ups and downs, they're willing to be there for you for everything because you brighten up their dim day. You are total opposites but you complete each other." Carlos was happy, but being with someone that might not get him was probably a bit too much. But he could adjust, he's ready for a challenge. "Never forget that if you find rough patches, being two separates will find your problems solved with little effort, so you can be forever whole without a division." Camille was done and all boys had a day dreamy expression fix on their faces. Camille was surprised the boys were taking it well than what the two girls were feeling.

"So guys, who do you reckon your partners are?" Jo pushed in to snap them all to reality.

"Well, I have a brunette with brown eyes, whose been a lifetime friend, so I'm guessing.." Kendall cut off, afraid to say the name, thinking the possibility is true. "James.." he whispered so no one could hear. But everyone heard. James felt his breath catch in his throat, thinking Kendall was his perfect match. Really? I mean, James..

"Well, mine's a blonde and they're there to make me smile. And Kendall, we always have a good time together." James brought Kendall's face to look at his, and their eyes locked. Kendall was lost in James' alluring gaze, and James was swimming in Kendall's pool of blue. Then they felt a click deep down. Their hearts started to beat fast, and James felt his cheeks heat up too. "S-So m-maybe.. I like you, too." James said with confidence and ended with a smile. Kendall replied the same, smiling happily, leaving the girls with an 'o' formed shocked expression. Kendall? And James? Together. Wow, that was definitely new to them.

But the two couldn't see Logan stare at Kendall. The way he was staring at him, seeing how he matched personalities with them, almost fitting perfectly. His eyes turned dark when he trailed Kendall's gaze that was fixed on James, and he felt envious. That Kendall has a different interest that's not him, and it's making him mad thinking about it. But Kendall was matched with James. Hey, doesn't he have brown hair. It's not evident, but he was brunette. His eyes could bring a challenge, he was perfect for Kendall.

Also, Logan couldn't even see how Carlos was having his eyes fixed on Logan. He was definitely not Carlos or anything adjacent, entirely opposite and almost feeling mismatched. But that was who his match was. And Carlos knew it was Logan. There was no denying it, he was fixed with Logan. He had to get him, to see how they'll get through this and make something between them. But he could see his leer on Kendall, and now he was mad too. Sinister and full of darkness. He's mad at Kendall. And Kendall's suppose to be his best friend. This was all messed up. For everyone.

Now they're finding themselves in a love quad. How are they going to get through this?

**Note: pairing so far is Kames. Everything else is hidden, deep in their little secrets. I had this idea recently and I thought it'd fit because it had a love square and BTR had all potential for quad relations. Oh, and if you didn't get it, Katie P Knight?. P stands for Puck. She plays a major role, if you know the play. But anyways, review and "Oyasumi" =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, back for another one. This one took some time but it's very emotional and insightful but I never thought the dramatics would come so early now. But there's plenty installed so be prepared. Enjoy =D  
**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 2_

The same casting day of perfection shone over Rocque Records, trying to tell everyone inside that it was too much a perfect day for work. But the message didn't get through, as we see Gustavo and Kelly working on Big Time Rush's album, adding in some tracks, making changes to the sound so it could sell millions, and bring them to the top. This was no easy feat, they would tell you. This was even more straining on Kelly. Not only did she have this workload on her, but she took on the responsibility to take care of Katie Knight, who was causing some ruckus in the studio.

Mrs Knight had to go see some in laws and relatives back in Minnesota, and she wouldn't want to put that strain on Katie, and Kendall and the boys had their contract. So she asked Kelly to take care of her for the time she's away. She said yes, of course, almost reluctantly but she accepted. She figured, 'how hard can it be to take care of a ten year old girl?' They were both girls so they were on the same level and were reasonably understandable. But being responsible for another person was really tough. Luckily, she's putting it off a few more years before she settles.

"This is not working." Kelly growled. This stress was about to get to her. She's probably near her peak.

"It will work. I will make it so, if I must. We have to put in our all, Kelly." Gustavo rambled in his deep, high volume.

"I am, I just.." Kelly sighed and lounged back defeated. This is too much, even for her. She needs a break, no arguments, even from Gustavo. "I need five, I need some fresh air." She hung up her headphones and slightly stormed out of the small studio room. She decided to go get a hot dog and lemonade outside, and take a breather before returning.

Katie was lounging on the soft leather couch, being the audience of their little squabble. Gustavo did care for Kelly, even if he didn't show it. Maybe she really was stressed?

"Katie, do you think I'm being too hard on Kelly?" Gustavo spun on his chair to face her.

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, what could be the problem with her? She'd usually tell me, or at least rant it under her breath so loud I could hear it." Katie put down her DS she was playing with, and walked over to Gustavo. She made sure that Gustavo was paying attention to her.

"Well, let's take an insight in her life." She began pacing around, listing things off. "She's gotta take care of me for the few weeks, me, a ten year old girl with needs," He could understand that but really, how hard can it be to take care of a simple kid. Even he could if he set his mind to it. "Plus you got this album you're pressuring her to do," She was right, this was a bit much even for Gustavo. But this was their top priority to complete, it was their job. Why she would complain about it, got to Gustavo. "And I don't think for once I've ever seen her rest from her work, even when she's home." Now that got to him. Maybe he should let her lay low, rest up before she continues to work again. But like he said this was top priority, and it cannot go forgotten. But what can he do? Flexible hours are not going to help. He needs to make Kelly's mind all revolved around work. But how? Hmm..

"Say, I need your help." Gustavo turned to Katie, who was already back to playing her DS, almost completely ignoring him.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"I did, I just chose to ignore you." She said with her eyes fixed to her game. Gustavo was fumed, angry too like he always is.

"Fine, don't pay attention, but hear me out." Gustavo had nothing on her so he just decided to just talk and see if her ears perk. "I need your help to try and convince Kelly to make this album her top priority, have her focused on this one hundred and ten per cent. You need to help me find a solution."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Er, I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Make it two hundred."

"Seventy five."

"One fifty"

"A hundred?" Gustavo drew the even point that got Katie to shake his giant hand in agreement.

"Okay, so can you think of anything?" Look at him, a grown man going to a little girl for help. Granted, we're talking about a cheeky, sly, manipulative girl.

"I can maybe think of something, hmm.." She was thinking hard. She had something at the tip of her tongue, and she can almost taste it.

–

The day following their poolside destiny, the whole situation left Big Time Rush full with intense moments. The atmosphere was ripe with tension, you could use a sharp pencil to burst it.

James was shy around Kendall, almost questioning if he was falling for him. He got told where his path was taking him, and he was hesitant to take it but knew where he was going.

Kendall was just as timid as James is, even if he didn't know it. He tried to keep his distance, for room to think without any pest to crawl in his mind.

Logan was as distant to James as Kendall was too. But for different reasons. He was filled to the brim with green, his glass full as he was looking at James. His eyes burned with flames, his gaze locked on James and he was ready with a short temper. But the wick was able to be long, once he was close to Kendall. His temperature cooled down completely by the heat from Kendall. His skin was tingling, his stomach in flutters and his mind drowning in the feeling. He wanted this, but knew he couldn't with James in the way.

Then, Carlos was closer to James. He's feeling more closer to James now than ever, knowing he can't even stay within close proximity to Logan without feeling so warm. His heart would pound against his chest and his insides would threaten to burst on contact. The only thing holding him back is that Logan's lustful eyes are lured to Kendall. His best friend, standing in his way, was now on his list of despised people. He's not one to hate on others, and he still isn't, but this is just too much for him. He's strayed away from his two friends and found conformity in his other. And he felt bad about it.

"K-Kendall, can I speak with you?" James said, heard to everyone in the room.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Logan, Carlos, do you mind giving us some space, please?" Kendall draped an arm around Logan, staring at him while he said it. That feeling was worth enough for Logan to leave content, as he was dragged by Carlos, who was blushing and tingling at their touch. The remaining two sat down on their orange couch and began talking.

"K-Kendall, I know what had happened yesterday was a really big change for us; to be told that our soul mate was um," James looked up from his locked gaze on the floor, to look up at Kendall was adoring eyes and a cute small smile, "each other, as best friends. And I'm really confused about this but all I really know, from the bottom of my heart is, I love you, Kendall." James could say with all honesty and Kendall was looking at him with slightly widened eyes and a small gape.

"Y-You d-do? Do you mean that?" Kendall held James' hands, cradling them and looked lovingly in his eyes. His gape was turning into a surprisingly overstretched smile. His expression was covered in hope and excitement.

"I really do, Kendall. Since day one and sometimes, I always regret not doing something earlier." James inched forward, just so Kendall could really see what he means.

"Well, we're alone, so what have you always wanted to do earlier?" Kendall leaned in for it, James was already attaching his lips to Kendall's, putting as much effort to show how much he loved him through the simple connection of their lips. Teeth clashing, tongue wrestling, lip bruising, the whole sensation was sending chills so fast, the simple contact sent them into euphoria and they finally and blissfully pulled apart to look at each other again with the best and honest smiles. Their hearts still in heaven, their minds wrapped around each other. They reached their fated destiny and they could not be more happier.

Logan and Carlos could hear their full heart conversation through one of their rooms. Logan's heart was almost at a point of shattering, and he had no choice but to leave the pieces with Carlos. Kendall was too wrapped up with James, he wouldn't even bother with a torn and tattered Logan. At least that's what Logan tells himself. But he knew he had it coming, and that stopped the tears from emerging. He simply sunk down to the floor defeated. Carlos was next to him wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders. He couldn't even stay stable himself just being with Logan like this. Logan had his head tucked in the crook of his neck and he's about ready to tremble in his hold.

"C-Carlos, can I tell you something?" Carlos knew what was to be expected, and he wasn't even ready to hear it come from him. As much as he wanted to push Logan off of him and embrace for impact, Logan needed his attention just as much as he needed Logan's.

"Sure, you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you." Logan struggled to draw in a deep breath before he began to rave on with his issues.

"Well, ever since yesterday, being told who our life long partners would be, I saw Kendall look so different to me now. I don't know why it's not anyone else, it's just Kendall, and I'm having issues with it. I know he liked James, and I'm sure that he's meant to be with him, but it's just that.." Logan's breath hitched as he felt weak under the truth. "I think I like him. Carlos, I like Kendall."

That did it for Carlos. The snow covered cliffs of Minnesota finally collapsed as an avalanche, drenching Carlos from head to toe and beyond, feeling lost in the deep snow, covering his faults and almost recreating innocence back into Carlos. But it could never clear his mind. His thoughts were eternally centered around Logan, and it left him feeling guilty. To love someone who loves another. Taking advantage of this, it was too tempting. But by doing so, he'd end up losing himself. He couldn't do this.

"C-Carlos? Are you there."

"U-uh, yeah. I.. I think it's great you shared that with me. I know what you think might be wrong to come between two people with a close bond like that, but you'd be off better to leave it be and see where it goes. Otherwise, you'll end up losing them forever." Carlos heard himself talk and knew he had to take his own advice, to avoid lethal damage, and mental instability. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the two felt rapping on the door's opposite side. They both got up and recollected themselves before opening the door.

"Hey guys. I'm so sorry about that. Something happened." Kendall was apologizing and scratching his head in nervousness.

"Yeah, we heard..," Logan whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Logan," Kendall rested his hand on his shoulder and saw how Logan was staring at the lingering hand.

"It's okay.." Logan tried to cover. He remembered Kendall expected nothing from what he was saying. He was just doing it for the sake of it. "I need some air. I'm going down to the pool for a bit." Kendall turned around to talk to him, noting his distress. But Logan said loudly, "don't follow me." So he decided to let it rest. Kendall was totally lost in it all but knew there was problems and he was involved. He's not happy like when he was with James anymore. His friend was in trouble and a fix must be done.

The love quad is in turmoil, because it's meant to be a one way street.

**I thought I was having an off one this one but hopefully it went well than expected. And also, Aww Carlos needs some love. I love him, he's so cute sometimes. And he's really active, you should see his twitter, he's very social. But sharing the love people, it makes the world spin on its 23 degree axis. You know what else is love? Reviews! And what else? Faves. And what deserves a cookie? Alerts! Don't worry, they're made with love too. Share the love people. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back with another one. Sorry this one took longer than expected, but it's here. Enjoy =D**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 3  
_

Katie had gone off to research some of her ideas. For a ten year old girl, her brain was going places. Here she sat in Gustavo's office, typing and clicking away at his computer. The monitor's soft glow bouncing off her skin, as her eyes skimmed through the content on the page. She was starting to build up the idea that she had, finding the solution to Gustavo's problem. Besides, she was already getting ideas of what to spend her money on too.

Gustavo finally emerged into his office, looking distressed, rubbing his temples comfortingly. "Ugh, Kelly's starting to get harder to handle." He sat down in his leather couch, lounging and resting his head on the arm.

"So, have you found anything yet?" He asked from his position.

"I might have, come look at this." Katie said without removing her gaze from the monitor. Gustavo groaned when he got up from his seat, feeling the exhaustion fall on him. He walked over and stood behind her while looking at her plan.

"Here, this flower," Katie opened a window, showing a purple flower with a yellow center in a field of them. "This flower's scent and pollen has special properties when inhaled, triggers receptors in the brain, rendering them vulnerable to post hypnotic suggestion." Gustavo tried to understand what she was saying, but he didn't want to appear less intelligent than a ten year old girl.

"O..kay... so that means..?"

"Hypnotism. We just need to get Kelly to take a whiff of this flower, and brain wash her to think of nothing but work." Now Gustavo got the idea, what she was suggesting.

"Okay fine. So where do we get this flower?"

"This flower is endangered and native in South America, so it's going to be hard." Gustavo felt defeated at that comment, but things do turn around. "But, researchers have been able to extract the pollen from the flowers and they have made a solution that's readily available for mental institutions for those exact same reasons. So we need into one to get a sample of it, and use it on Kelly." Gustavo was thinking of ways to get into a mental institution. This is going to be hard, without the dogs and their crazy antics that makes anything seem possible.

"So how are we going to get into one to get a sample of it?" Gustavo was all about the questions lately. He couldn't even get the idea of such that he turns to others for help. Usually, he'd always have some kind of control when it's involving him. Now it seems like all hopes lost. But hey, people shouldn't be afraid to ask for help sometimes.

"Hmm, I'm going to need a crazy person, an air horn and some spy gear," Katie spun around in her seat, looking malicious and diabolic. And almost pure genius. Gustavo was afraid. Very afraid.

–

Kendall was sitting in the orange seat, flipping through channels, although he wasn't even the tiniest bit focused on it. All that was reeling through his mind was how they all went to high heavens and then depress into the caverns of dispute. Kendall knew something was wrong with Logan, James is socially awkward, and Carlos is distancing himself from him. At least that's what he sees so far. But even he was too afraid to even do anything. Even being the leader of the group, well assumed leader. But even he has his bumps in the road.

James walked over to his now new boyfriend and sat next to him, taking obvious note of his spaced look. "Hey, Kendy, are you okay? You seem troubled." He used a cute nickname and twirled the blonde strands of hair at the back of his neck.

"I don't think so. Don't you think they're something wrong with us? I mean all of us? Logan's a bit out of it, and I don't even see Carlos anymore." Kendall's tone was really weak, to match what he was feeling.

"Look, I'm sure everything's fine, they're probably overreacting with everything that's happened. I mean we are, aren't we?" James turned Kendall's head to match his frown with his gleeful smile. Kendall couldn't compete with James like that, he was just too cute and his smile is contagious.

"Yeah, just promise me we'll talk to them sometime." Kendall knew justice had to be done sometime, even if it wasn't now. It was an all Big Time Rush issue so all Big Time Rush had to be involved.

"You need to get your mind off of this. Everything will work out fine, I promise." James reassured Kendall almost too well as he felt his troubles lift and feel carefree. He finally got his mind off of it and onto more pleasurable ones. And by that, he means James.

"How about we go to the movies? It'll be you and me, and Carlos and Logan together and it'll be something we'll agree on and get this whole dispute settled, once and for all." Kendall was thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it would cool down the flames that he's feeling heated up by. Then he realized.

"You mean, as in a date?" Kendall challenged in which James blushed in response. He was adorable in Kendall's eyes.

"Er, maybe. If you want it to be a date?" James was averting his eyes from Kendall, looking so innocent and shy. Kendall grinned and chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Then he whispered in his ears, "It's a date."

Logan finally decided to come back up after some time alone pool side. His mind was clear like the crystal waters of the pool. He felt refreshed. His flaming eyes finally deceased into a small flicker. He opened the door to the apartment, and then finally felt the rage fuel the small flame until it turned into inferno. There was Kendall and James making kissy faces and being all couple-y, it's sickening. But really Logan was just jealous that James got to bring out Kendall's softer side and get to relish in it. He luckily got control of himself in time that the two turned around to see him.

"Oh hey Logan. Did you have a nice time?" Kendall asked, his voice so smooth, it was like silk being run through his ears. Logan got all crazy over it on the inside.

"Y-Yeah, I just had to clear my head." Logan refused to look at them, especially seeing Kendall's arm wrapped around James. But he was still his friend, he can't show his true colours in front of him, otherwise he'd lose a good friend, maybe even Kendall too. He couldn't handle that. Letting something so small deal major damage between them.

"Hey, if you need to clear your head, we were suggesting to a movie. All of us, what do you say?" James was smiling wide, giving off a cheery mood to persuade Logan into it. But he didn't get none of it. Well he did a bit, but he was strong enough to shake it off.

"Eh, maybe. I just need some rest, so maybe no. Thanks though." Logan felt his own destruction by denying their offer, but he thinks he'll get destroyed himself if he saw Kendall and James get more cozy again. He proceeded into his room to lay down in his bed. He needed time to think this over.

–

All four boys were having dinner, prepared by all input of all the boys, thinking that this moment is the only time that peace was able to cloak over the distress between them. Everyone was having a laugh or two in and Kendall was glad for it. He wished he could hold onto that moment, for when he feels the moment sink into reality.

About an hour after they finished, Kendall and James met by the door and saw Logan and Carlos watch TV. At least he could see the settling between them, a truce between everyone occupied the situation currently. But he could see it start to relight after they were about to leave.

"Okay, James and I are going to the movies. If you're sure you don't want to come.."

"We'll be fine, Kendall. Go and have a good time." Carlos spoke on their behalf Logan was downright ignoring them.

"Don't worry we will." James teased and Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist. They were laughing jokily, and Logan could feel his grip on the remote tighten until his knuckles turned clear white. Then he could finally loosen it once the door closed and two voices were gone and distant. Then Logan turned to Carlos.

"We need to follow them." Logan said subtly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Logie?"

"We need to follow them, and sabotage their date," Logan was really determined to do this that his face lit up,

"They're on a date?" Carlos was thinking it was just going as friends, but seeing as how they ditched those two to be alone, he agrees they're probably on a date.

"Yes, and we need to sabotage it. Are you with me?" Carlos didn't argue, he just joined hands with him, feeling in the moment and doing it for the sake of Logan's happiness.

–

Kendall and James were holding hands, through the quiet streets of the night. Luckily, this street was all about the tinsel town, which means lights lit up the whole street like a red carpet. They didn't even care who was looking, there were worse things to happen now than what was happening to them. Logan and Carlos were being stealthy, hiding behind every bush and corner, spying them through their peripheral vision. Carlos was happy he could be pressed so close to Logan. It was his idea after all.

The two finally arrived at the front of the theater, feeling in the cool breezes the night had to offer. It was gentle and it ruffled through their hairs, gently playing with it. They were checking out movie selections before they went inside.

Logan and Carlos finally reached the movie theater and went in once they saw the other two go in. They rolled, jumped and ducked under more trees, around the corner and hid behind people too. Luckily they didn't see the couple turn around at all, to their pleasure. They finally got up close enough, without getting seen to overhear them talking about movies.

"Well, I kinda want to see Dak Zevon's new movie. I hope it's better than any of his other work." James suggested to Kendall, and while being stumped to pick a movie, he had to agree. Had to agree for James. They went and got their tickets, snacks and went into the theater.

"Okay, I'll get the tickets, you need to get a large bucket of popcorn and a large bag of jelly babies." Logan held onto Carlos' shoulders and said it like a demand.

"Um, why?" Carlos was pulling puppy eyes to try and show his confusion. Logan had to admit it did work on him and it was pretty cute.

"We're going to sit in the back row and hurl them at their heads, get them annoyed and ruin their date that way," Logan was smiling diabolically and his eyes were filling with determination. His plan was thought out and he was hoping it would work. In fact it will work because he is the genius. Logan went off to get the tickets and Carlos walked away to do as he was told, looking back at Logan like he finally lost it.

Carlos and Logan stayed low as they entered, trying to make as little noise possible so they weren't heard. They could see the pair just a few rows in front of the last one, perfect shooting distance. The movie was still running previews and the room started to fill. Fortunately, not as much, so they wouldn't need to worry about stray shots or looking weird throwing food. They decided to wait until they got close and comfy that it was too sickening before they initiated the plan.

About a half hour into the movie, and a few gagging impressions from Carlos and Logan, they could see Kendall's arm start to move around James' shoulder. The oldest trick in the book, yet it works. That was good enough to be the trigger to the start of the plan.

"Okay on three, I'll go for Kendall, you go for James." Carlos nodded and Logan counted with his fingers. They launched their respective snacks, with right aim and strength, and got them on the heads. Kendall shrugged it off and James was oblivious to it, just settling himself further into Kendall.

"Argh, it didn't work" Logan cussed under his breath. "Let's try it again." And so again they went. It almost missed, but it got them. James shrugged it off, but Kendall was starting to get suspicious. But the time was all about James, he tried his best to ignore it.

"Man, they're stubborn." Logan started to lose his temper. It should not be this hard, he'd be annoyed if this happened to him. Feeling angry, Logan took a handful of popcorn and threw it at them, hoping it finally got to them. The pieces got caught in their hair, where James began to freak out about. That's when it started to get to Kendall now. Logan and Carlos could hear them as they snickered about it. Mostly Logan though, Carlos was just in it for the fun.

"Okay, that's it." Kendall stormed from his seat, getting up and having the popcorn fall from his lap, shoulders and hair. He got out from his row and stomped down the aisle to the back row. Logan and Carlos, feeling the vibrations pass through them, tried to escape and hide in the small foot room space. Starting to pack, they laid flat on the floor and rolled under the seats. Hoping that the room was dark enough to shroud their forms under the short theater seat.

Kendall stood by the row and saw that there was nothing but a big bucket of popcorn and a big bag of jelly babies on the floor. So he knew where the food was coming from, but who is now the next question. Then his eyes caught trail of a few limbs and a show sticking out from under the seats. Now, he knew who was responsible for this. And he had a plan to catch them. He returned over to James who was still picking food from his hair.

"Let's get out of here." Kendall said and dragged James from his seat and went outside. Logan and Carlos finally emerged from their seat and saw them leave. Now they were in trouble. If they return to the Palm Woods and see that they're both absent, then something would be up, and Logan is a terrible liar.

"C'mon Carlos, we need to get back before they do." Logan said panicky and forcefully pulled him by the wrist and quietly and stealthy, laying low until the hallway light blinded their eyes, adjusting from darkness to total light. Finally getting outside, keeping their heads down, they ran into something hard but soft and fell on the floor. When they got up again, they were met with none other than Kendall and James with their arms crossed, looking very displeased.

"Care to explain, boys?" Kendall sternly asked, in full control of the situation. Logan was lost for words and Carlos was looking around all innocently, acting as if he had no idea what was happening. Kendall reached and pulled up Logan, as James pulled Carlos up. Kendall brushed off Logan and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Now, the truth." Kendall was intimidating. If looks could kill, Logan was doomed. He wished for the smallest remorse of relief, he looked at James and Carlos in despair before looking back to Kendall, nervous sweats producing. James knew something was up, but never questioned it, but Logan was in trouble and the only one to calm Kendall down was James.

"Um, Kendall, how about we just get back home and get ourselves cleaned up. I'm getting tired." Kendall didn't argue. Besides, a tired James was starting to look cute. Kendall took James hand and they walked out exhausted, while the two tailed them back into the streets of the night.

"I'm sorry the night got ruined, James." James could hear the tone of blame in his voice, and see his eyes fix on Logan, making him feel awkward. James reassured him, trying to make light of the situation.

"It doesn't matter Kendall. If we were out on a date, or cuddling up on the couch, it doesn't matter because all I care about is you." James took Kendall's hand and let it wrap around himself. Kendall didn't argue and nestled into James as he was the one who took control this time.

Logan was quiet the whole time, his whole mind so comfy with a now well known friend. It took over him like an infection and it filled his eyes with flames again, the cool winds didn't do anything but spread it until his whole body was on fire. This is getting bad, no, this is getting worse.

**So how was it? I hope it went well, I'm starting to lose it. But what I noticed about BTR is that from 7 secrets peek, They call Kendall Schmidt, K-Dawg. That's MY Nickname! And now I'm mad... but I could never be mad at BTR so I'll leave it up to him to put the name worthwhile. review for the love of Kendall =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to one and to all. I'm back with another one. Hope you enjoy it**

**ALSO: I need help. What do you call it when there is four parts to a series? Is there a word for it? I may need it for a later fic so I'm asking so I can plan it out. Ty and enjoy  
**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 4_

Gustavo was waiting outside of a mental institute, waiting for Katie and awaiting the details of her plan. Hopefully, this one will work well, because he needs it to be. Otherwise, he'll have to take it the long way, through blood, sweat and tears, trying to get the album done in time, through patience and compromise. And with the state Kelly is in, it'll take a lot of compromise. Gustavo had two of the three things necessary. He had an air horn and some spy gear. He was clad in black clothing, looking very secret and conniving.

By about 11 at night, where the darkest parts of the night were about to come, shadowing the stars and fade the moon, Katie was walking to meet up with Gustavo, holding onto Boda Bob's hand, knowing Gustavo wouldn't find a crazed person. Besides, he is the best person fit for the job.

"Katie, is that you? And who's this?" Gustavo said in a whisper, feeling as if he was really defying law, and had to hide low.

"It's Boda Bob from the Palm Woods."

"The maintenance man?"

"How you doing?" Boda Bob said in his gruff tone, shaking the chainsaw in his hand as a wave.

"He's going to help us with our plan. He's perfect. For a week he thought he was a janitor at a middle school. Then, the following week, he thought he was a green fairy." Gustavo had to agree, that is pretty crazy.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Gustavo asked. They all sat down beside the building hiding.

"Okay. First., we will give the air horn to Boda Bob. We will sneak into the building and hide, while Boda Bob makes as much noise as possible. If the plan works, he will make so much noise that it will erupt through the whole building, awakening everyone. It's currently the time where the patients go to sleep. So that also means that there will be less staff around. Once Boda Bob gets the attention of the whole staff, we will sneak into the supply room. Everyone should be busy, because even the patients will be restless too, so everyone will be busy." Katie was explaining with such clarity that it was making sense to Gustavo.

"Then, we grab a vial of the solution," Katie said pulling out an empty perfume bottle. "And then we escape with our skins in tact and we have hypnotic power."

"Sounds perfect." Gustavo complimented, eager just to get this whole thing underway and clear, whilst being a success.

"Okay, Boda Bob, give us five minutes to hide then come in and make as much noise as possible with your chainsaw and this air horn." Katie said, handing him the small device.

"Er, Okay." He said as if he was totally out of it. But he is to most situations. He just complied and waited as the two ran off into the building. The whole building was dark, as all lights were turned off to allow the patients to sleep.

They finally entered the building, and rolled and ducked, scanning the inside, looking for a place to hide. They saw that the receptionist desk was empty and cornered, it's the perfect place. They stalked over and hid under the desk, hoping that no one would see them. They waited to anticipate Boda Bob's grand dramatic entrance.

"Rah, Aha," Boda Bob's speech was all mumbled and aggressive, almost animal like. The chain saw was revving in one hand, and the air horn was on a repeat, very loud and rung in their ears. They saw the lights above them switch open and shone through the whole room. They could feel the footsteps approach and they tried to settle him down, treating him as if he is a real mental patient. According to plan.

"Now, let's go, let's go." Katie shooed Gustavo, making him take the lead, and try to find the supply room. They scanned high and low, ducking from any people that was roaming the halls. They finally stumbled with their luck in front of the room. Katie went for the handle, turned it but to no avail, found that it was locked.

"It's locked. Pass me the spy kit." Katie demanded quickly, trying to get in and out as fast as possible. She unzipped the bag and found the locksmith kit. She picked the necessary tools and attempted to undo the lock. She closed her eyes as she tried to hear the click, and when she did, she rammed into the door as she collapsed to the floor of the eerily smelling atmosphere of the room.

"Okay, Gustavo, I need you to be lookout." He nodded and kept his eyes peeled for anyone that will catch them. Katie was scanning through shelves and labels, trying to find the right compound that they were looking for. The fumes were intoxicating, she was starting to get dizzy. Finally, she found a large container that was filled to the brim with the solution that was kept under wraps. She slapped on some disposable gloves, took out her bottle, untwisted the top and gently and delicately, dunked the empty glass bottle until it was filled with the solution. It was very strong, she had to keep it wrapped it as much as possible. She tucked it away and disposed of her gloves.

"Got it." Katie told Gustavo and they grinned at each other, in a sign of mission success. Now how they escape is the next problem. They can't let Boda Bob get trapped in this place, because he really isn't mentally unstable. He's more like a helpful teddy bear. They were just going to wing it. They proceeded to back track to the front desk and hid behind it again. Boda Bob saw them and then turned full on berserk. He got all crazy, trying to get all the hands off of him and ran away through the exit while still acting all mental.

About a half hour later, until it was near midnight, the whole team was off settling the patients down. When the whole area was free and clear, they bolted out the doors to meet up with Boda Bob at the curb.

"Aha, we did it." Boda Bob said, giving a round of high fives to Katie and Gustavo.

"Okay, we do this tomorrow." Katie arranged and Gustavo agreed. They shook on it and awaited for the next day until they could put this plan into action.

–

All four boys of Big Time Rush made it back to their apartment, feeling entirely exhausted and decided to hit the sack for another big day tomorrow. But Kendall wouldn't let it rest at all. He pulled onto Logan's forearm and gestured for him to wait as James and Carlos returned to their respective rooms.

"Okay, you got some explaining to do, Logan." Kendall went back to his stern, and angry gesture, arms crossed and a stance that seemed to be in control.

"I.. I-" Logan stammered, hard with words. He couldn't do this, especially to his friends.

"Just, be honest with me. I won't be mad at you, I promise." Kendall kept his stance but his eyes said otherwise, genuine to his word.

"Um, I wanted to go see a movie?" Logan tried to play along with it. Hopefully, he could weasel out of this one. Otherwise, he'd be in deep trouble. He could feel his own collapse and inner destruction, caused by Kendall.

"Yeah, and we asked you to come watch with us. So why did you come and follow us?"

"I- I said that I wasn't in the mood, but then I changed my mind. I'm allowed to change my mind, can't I?" Logan said, thinking Kendall was being unreasonable.

"So why couldn't you call us, or even tell us when you were there. Instead of throwing food at us, ruining our entire night?" Kendall was elevating his volume, sounding as if he was yelling and hints of anger spilling from his lips. Logan felt angry back at him, about to say that he wasn't being honest when he said he wouldn't be mad. But he had a point. He was being unreasonable too, but he wasn't there for the same reasons. He wanted to sabotage their date, on purpose. But he couldn't tell him that.

"I-I guess.." Logan was lost for words, finding it hard not to spill the truth. And that is why it's called the white lie, to only stray from the truth a bit. "I guess I just wanted to have fun, and thought it would be funny to ruin your date." He tried to feed him some rotten food, and he ate it to his joy. He tried to kid around with Kendall, as he made it seem like it was.

"I-I'm sorry, Logan. I guess I really have been ignoring you and Carlos lately, just because I have James as a boyfriend." That got to Logan. He felt angry and jealous and almost everything all over again. His mind was starting to corrupt and he had to find the cure. But the only sure fire cure was telling the truth. "Look, how about tomorrow, I'll spend the entire day with you, just you and me together." Kendall held onto Logan and turned him around to make them lock eyes. Logan could see his reflection in his wet orbs of green emerald. Inside them, he could peer into his soul and sense that Kendall was really meaning that he wanted to spend time with him. That he wanted to be with him. And that blanketed over his flames like the rain. It was too much for Logan, he felt himself burst. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Kendall, there's something I need to tell you." Logan looked away from him, with his head down and dragged Kendall over to the orange couch and sat themselves down. Kendall could see the distress that Logan was suffering from and he just wanted to wrap his arms around him and comfort him until he could be well again.

"Kendall, the real reason I did that was that I was intentionally sabotaging your date." Logan confessed with shame, imagining Kendall's surprised expression turn sour all too soon.

"B-But why, Logie?" Kendall's voice was sincere and almost raspy. Logan couldn't take it, the trouble he was causing, the way Logan had his name being called by the leathery tone of Kendall's voice whispering his favoured nickname

"B-Because.." Logan turned his head to look back up at Kendall, ready to confess. He could see his face express serious concern and interest. "Because I like you Kendall, okay?" Kendall felt the whole world smash under his feet. He never knew that Logan had actually felt that way for him. He had James, and now he was having Logan too? This is not right. This is definitely not working. He was starting to shake now.

"K-Kendall..? I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I can't help that I felt this way. I know what you're thinking, that you don't feel the same way because you have James, but just know that I did feel this way and I don't want anything to change between us.. cause I wouldn't be able to stand it." Logan felt his whole system become weak and almost collapsed on the floor. Kendall held him tight though and they locked eyes. Kendall was able to gain the strength from it to say what he needed.

"Logie, I never knew, and I'm so sorry for that. And for this. But Logan, just always know I love you no matter what. I could never hate you, or on anyone for something so stupid. But I'm just sorry I couldn't make anything between us. Because James needs me and I'm making him happy. If I could find a way to make the both of you happy, heck even if it made Carlos happy, I would do it because I would do anything to see your smile." Kendall stroked Logan's cheek softly and he relinquished in his feeling and just relaxed into it.

"Kendy, where are you?" James called from him room. Kendall sighed, as he smiled at him. He turned back to Logan and promised him his day together.

"So, tomorrow then, Logie. I promise we will spend the entire day together. I'll be waiting, cause I love you Logie. Don't forget, and never forget that, okay?" Kendall held onto his shoulders and Logan nodded.

"Okay, good night then." Kendall said, getting up, then placed a stern and loving kiss on his cheek before leaving. Logan was just dumbstruck, laying there on the couch. Honestly, he was expecting tears and trauma, but he was really okay with this. Even if Kendall wasn't his in the way he wanted to, having him this way was just as best and it made him happy to do so. He guess he had nothing else to do but just be happy for Kendall and move on to greater joys.

Carlos was coming out of his room, getting a drink of water, until he could see Kendall kiss Logan on the cheek. He was heart broken, torn from head to toe, and what made it worse was that Logan was actually smiling. Maybe things worked out for them. Carlos tried to deny the thought but the truth hurt and he had to suffer pain to get the gain. But he couldn't take this anymore. He was just ready to give to up. He was going to let it go. Because no one didn't even see him there, anymore.

**So, how was it? Poor Carlos, he needs more love. But he will later, if you know the play. Don't want to give too much away. But review, like and enjoy to get it up soon =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. one and all once again. Here's another one for your drama-lusting pleasure. It's suppose to be the problematic area, but I saw how long it's getting so it'll continue to next chapter. But here you go, enjoy =D**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 5_

The following morning brought upon an odd atmosphere, like one of change. Like total change, as the day transgressed from clear skiers to littered clouds. However, it still feels like a good day. Gustavo was waiting anxiously to know when and where to lure Kelly into his trap. He had the vial within his fingertips, juggling it around in nervousness. He couldn't do this alone, he wanted Katie to be there, since she knew more about it than he did. But she was coming with Kelly so it wasn't all bad.

As Gustavo heard the door open, in came the two women, looking very well. Except the looks on their faces. Kelly looked it she was about to have dark bags under her eyes, her hair so lifeless and her expression drained from virtue. She was the definition of sleeping with the dead, and it frightened Gustavo, and also shot his worry up. He was genuinely concerned for her. She is the best assistant that he had, and he was scared to think what would happen if she left him.

Gustavo didn't say anything to her when she walked past him, a ghastly feelings brushing against Gustavo, sending shivers through his system. He shook it off and walked over to Katie.

"So how do we do this?" Gustavo was so anxious to ask. She was the brains in this whole operation.

"We need to give her some time. She almost had no rest last night. I'm worried." Katie stated to Gustavo, in the same jittery tone as Gustavo. "Look, we'll do this in the lunch break, when she's had enough rest. I need time to prepare." She took the vial from his grip and walked away with a sneakiness in her step. 'Hopefully things will all turn out good' was the last note in his mind before returning back into the studio.

–

By lunch break, Gustavo had gently and full of concern told Kelly to take as much time as she needed for lunch, as he waited for Katie to show up. His heart was fully beating rapidly as he could feel the tension increase every second ticking. Shortly, Katie barged in looking like a pocket full of sunshine, acting innocent like nothing was bound to happen.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Gustavo was having a full blown out panic attack, holding onto Katie's smaller body.

"Well first, we need Kelly in here." When Katie said that, in came said woman, looking more distressed than normal. But her expression looked relaxed so it balanced out.

"Kelly, could you come here please?" Katie gestured for her to come over, who was hesitating, thinking some kind of plan was happening.

"Uh, why?" She questioned, but Katie kept on gesturing her to come over. She sat down on the studio couch and prepared to hear what they were going to say to her.

"Look, uh, Kelly. I know that I have been pressuring on you lately about this album, and I know that you've been stressed lately." Gustavo tried to reason, looking eye to eye with her, expressing how he really sympathized and understood her problems. He rubbed his burly hand up and down her arm in comfort, and she really appreciated what he was doing.

"Gustavo, I know why you did what you did. This is important to us and especially for you and I am here for you." Kelly reasoned and explained. Now it made Gustavo feel more bad about it.

"Kelly, I see it too. You need to relax, so" Katie butted into their sweet moment. "We have actually taken the time to make you feel more relaxed. First, things first: close your eyes." Kelly did what she was told, a bit frightened of what to expect but went along with it. She closed her eyes, then Gustavo left the couch to go over to Katie.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Gustavo whispered, still full of panic.

"So with this bottle, we just waft it under her nose and let it settle in." Katie explained, and walked over to Kelly, with her eyes still shut. Katie pulled off the top of the bottle and sprayed a mist around her space. "Now Kelly, breathe in this wonderful scent and let the fumes intoxicate your senses and feel everything just melt away." Katie soothed her with her words, gently lulling her into a deep rest. She gently got off and walked over to Gustavo.

"Now, all you have to do is talk to her, everything to do with your work, making her focus all about giving full dedication this album." Katie explained and Gustavo nodded. "Now I did my part, I want my pay."

"What are you talking about? I already paid you." Gustavo was outraged, but still kinda proud of her money hungry ways.

"No, you paid me to plan it out. Now I need something for the effort I put in." Gustavo grumbled, reached into his pocket and picked a few loose notes from his pocket.

"Okay, here's fifty extra, and you can keep whatever is left over in that bottle." Gustavo wanted nothing else to do with that anymore. He wanted it out of his sight.

"Thanks, so now I need to grab a bite, hopefully Kendall and the boys would make me something," she said before leaving the room only occupied with the dumbstruck Gustavo and the fully unconscious, vulnerable Kelly. He didn't know what to do but to take control and go and surround Kelly with thoughts about work.

"Okay Kelly, You are in a deep sleep, You will now think of nothing but only work, making the Big Time Rush album make it but, hit the shelves and go platinum." Gustavo whispered the whole target of his project to enshroud Kelly's mind. "This is your main priority, you will focus on nothing but work and it'll be worth the rush for you." Gustavo continued to lull, hoping it was working.

"On the count of three, you will wake up and continue to work on the album. One, two.." Once Gustavo was about to finish, up to three, in came a man with a donkey's head on.

"AHH! Who are you?" Gustavo screamed, almost having a heart attack.

"Relax, Gustavo. It's just me, Griffin. I'm dressing up for my niece's costume party, and I wanted your opinion on my costume. I'm the head of a donkey. What do you think?" Griffin cheerfully said, with arm gestures. Gustavo was clutching at his heart, heaving heavily. Then his attention turned to Kelly, who had awoken. But her eyes were hazy, and unclear. Something happened, and it wasn't what Gustavo had intended at all. Because before he knew it, she was up and clutching at Griffin's forearm.

"Oh so who is this? Is that you Griffin?" She flirtatiously said, softly rubbing her manicured nail up and down the chin of the donkey head. She was grinning, her white teeth contrasting to her red lipstick and hung onto him looking so full of love and passion. All Gustavo had done was look very confused and paralyzed, numb to his actions. What had he done?

–

Carlos awoke the next morning, feeling so lifeless and depress. He could feel the weak sun rays shine through the window, as it was the sun hiding behind the gray blanket of clouds. The mood really fit him. He couldn't get his mind wiped clear of the scene he saw last night. He couldn't even look at Logan, seeing as he was in the next bed over. But him being the early bird, he wasn't there when his eyes emerged from his shut lids.

Logan had liked Kendall. He had always liked him. And he was finally getting what he wants. He should really be happy for him, because he loved Logan, and he wanted him to be happy. But the little bit of negative thought etched in the back of his mind. All he did with Logan, for Logan, was so that Logan could be with Kendall. To him, it was like he drove him into his arms. And by him doing it, he felt pathetic. Thinking that he was doing it for that small remorseful chance that he was feeling the same way. But he didn't and this all went back to him feeling so pathetic. And so alone. He was totally alone. He's lost his two best friends, because he chose to push them away, feeling so unloved. And James, well he was just a bystander. At least he was glad he was still in his life.

No point relishing in his bed all day, he got up and got ready for the day ahead of him, His trudging showed his sad state, his head was hanging low, and his whole body was curved up. He couldn't even see his own reflection, because he was afraid to see who was looking back at him.

Logan was making some breakfast for the whole apartment. He was really happy and full of smiles, nothing could break his mood. He set four plates full of food, covered in a variety, so that everyone was full of energy. Especially him and Kendall, since they were going to have the whole day to themselves to spend together as best friends. Truth be told, he still wished that he wanted to be more than friends with Kendall, but he didn't want to settle for lemons, so he got a juicer and made himself some lemonade. And it was sweetest taste on his tongue.

Kendall and James emerged together, looking clean and cut, still having hearts present in their eyes, James having a flushed face, and Kendall was just messing around to permanently fix his grin on his face. It made him look adorable and Kendall wanted to see it all the time. Logan just dismissed it, he recovered well to ignore it, that those two were in love and happy together. He didn't want to cut in anymore, to make two people sad just so he could be happy. He was still happy now just having his best friends with him.

"Hey guys, made some breakfast," Logan cheerily greeted and placed his plates in front of them. They grinned at him in thankfulness and dug into their food. A moment later, emerged Carlos looking so messed up. His hair was messy, he refused to shoot even a glance to his friends and he slumped his shoulders and huffed when he sat down.

"Is everything okay, Carlos?" James asked, taking the initiative to ask. Carlos looked at him, and only him and smiled forcefully before returning to his dreary state. James was worried. He never knew Carlos to even show one sign of depression in his lifetime. Logan did question it, he just presented his food to him. Still he was really concerned. The whole time they spent together, Logan was really happy that Carlos was beside him all the way. The whole pilgrimage to realize love couldn't be accomplished with his help and he was really grateful for that. It's just he didn't know how to show it. He wished he could do something in his power to do something. Instead, all Carlos do was poke and play with his food, refusing to take a bite. He didn't want to just decline it and walk away, otherwise they'd be suspicious of his antics. He decided to wait for everyone to finished before walking away.

Logan was really worried for him, not as a friend, but more than a friend. Kendall was concerned for him because he always lived on his carefree smile t fuel him, that hope would not be lost at all. James wished that Carlos would recover, so that the awesome party duo would rule their kingdom again. Even Carlos was scared of himself. He was driving away his friends, and he didn't know it.

–

Katie emerged into the apartment unannounced, and called out for anyone in the living room. Carlos knew that Kendall and Logan were out, 'for a date' as Carlos was convincing him of, and James decided to go down to the pool, to relax and hang out with Camille. He was still questioning his date with destiny and needed answers. Carlos had to get out there for Katie, seeing as that he didn't expect her arrival, and tend to her. He got out of his bed, his muscles full of strain and left his bed and out to see Katie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kelly and Gustavo have plenty to do, so I decided to come back for a lunch break." Katie said laying her items on the table and passing out on the couch.

"Well Kendall and Logan are out, and James is down at the pool. Want me to make you a sandwich or something?" Carlos offered, he didn't have much to do anyways.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Katie didn't want to admit it, but Carlos was definitely her favourite member of Big Time Rush. He was like a twin brother she never had and knew that she cared for him through everything. But she'd never tell him that.

Carlos was fixing his eyes to his work, wanting to keep his mind on something, heck, anything that'll keep his mind busy. But it was too strong of a thing to keep him otherwise preoccupied. So he had nothing to do but ask Katie what she think.

"Katie, do you think I'm pathetic?" Carlos forlornly asked, a heaving sigh escaping his lifeless lips.

"Yes, I do." She was kidding, trying to put a sarcastic tone in it.

"Is it pathetic that I'm trying to go after someone who's already going out with someone else."

"Carlos, I say this because I care. You are not going to get the girl." Katie even tried to joke about it.

"It's.. not a girl." Katie pulled out from his seat and sat in front of Carlos over the counter.

"Wh-What? How much did I miss since I was away?"

"Oh, let me recap. Kendall likes James and James likes Kendall. But Logan's going for Kendall. And now they're on a date." Carlos acted as if he was stating the news instead of gossip. It was just there without the drama.

"And, let me guess. You like Logan?" Carlos went back to depression as he finished the sandwich and gave it to Katie, who began to ate it.

"Mhmm. And I've been trying to get his attention lately, getting close to him and getting him to recognize me. But lately I realized that I've been driving him into Kendall's arms and I feel so pathetic for doing so. So what do you think?" Katie put down her sandwich and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think that you are a wonderful guy, and anyone would be lucky to have you by their side. You just need some time to get there. If what you say is true, I know that Kendall has liked James since forever. And then Logan will be there for you. I think you're overreacting." Katie then took her hand off and finished her sandwich.

"I wished there was some way that I could have Logan be mine, so I can show him I'm worthy of being his. Just some time, to be just him and me." Carlos gave up there, and it wasn't a good look for him. Katie wanted to help, and she wants to help him get his wish. Then she realized. She had that bottle in her bag. And she could use it, to help Carlos.

"Carlos, I'm going to grant you your wish. Just don't worry about it, and leave it to me. I'll make you happy again. Just leave it to me." Great, now Carlos was leaving his problems on a ten year old girl. Now he felt bad. He just told her he'd be off to bed at two in the afternoon. Katie could see his distress and she's going to do something.

She's going to hypnotize Logan.

**So how's it going now? Hope it was to your pleasure. And how are all your days been. Hope they're as bright as the sun =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Giving a heads up, schools starting soon so I'm going to be updating so slow but I don't ever want to give up because of you guys. But just watch out for that. But I'm here for another one so enjoy! =D**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 6_

Gustavo hadn't seen Kelly in a while, after he saw her get dragged off, attached to Griffin's arm. What had just happened? That left him sitting in his recording booth seat, pondering the consequences of his actions. But he really wondered what his actions were. And maybe, he also regret a thing or two. Why was Kelly being like this? He specifically said the words that would alter her focus into one totally dedicated to work. Now it's all stolen away by Griffin. Just going over it repeatedly left him gathering questions that were left unanswered.

Griffin and Kelly came barging in a moment later, making Gustavo jump from his seat. He couldn't see his expression through the mask of the donkey, because Kelly was restricting his arm like an anchor. She's been wearing the same face since she's woken up, and it was shocking.

"Gustavo, may I speak to you for a minute?" He said muffled by his mask.

"Yeah, sure." Gustavo covered his genuine confusion through a monotone. A low one at that.

"Privately," Griffin said loudly to Gustavo, but really implied it for Kelly to finally let go.

"Oh, sure. For you, your wish is my command." Kelly said flirtatiously, wiggling her hips flauntingly, leaving a little present for Griffin to look at. He didn't even take a glimpse, but Gustavo was in awe, his mouth leaving agape at the incredulous abilities that his assistant could do.

"Gustavo, what is going on?" Griffin asked, taking of his mask, his face turning pink, and gray hair thrown astray.

"I.., well I had tried to hypnotize her into giving her all into this album, but things kind of gotten out of hand, when you came in." Gustavo explained in the same tone, adding a little emphasis on the 'you' making him feel accused.

"So, you decided that you wanted this album to be finished so soon, that you would resort to some crazy antic, without even listening to your assistant for even a little bit? That maybe she needed to ask for so little, and you go to such extremes?" Griffin disciplined, like a parent or a higher power, making Gustavo feel like the object to blame, that maybe even if he learnt to understand the human society and their sincerity, he wouldn't even be in this mess. At all. Not to mention lose a hundred and fifty bucks, plus expenses on that spy equipment and sleep loss that one night.

"I guess I didn't think of that," Gustavo said sadly, sighing and gave up arguing for it. Maybe just this once, as an exception to someone that's special to him, he would finally listen to Kelly. Of course once she gets back to normal.

"Well, Gustavo, now you need to fix this. You made the mess and now you need to wipe it down, clean it up and repair it back to normal." Griffin said sternly, folding his arms and disciplined him all parental like.

"I know sir."

"Good, and I hope you do. Anyways, I need to get going. My niece needs this." Griffin pointed to the head and put it back on. After that, the door flew open and in came Kelly, and like a leech, attached herself back onto Griffin's arm.

"Sir, you had two missed calls, but I handled them. You have a scheduled meeting tomorrow morning, then some album analyzing following. I left some free time for you after that, because I volunteered to take up your office time, organizing your files and signing some forms on your behalf." Kelly explained as gave Griffin's phone back to him. He didn't even notice that it was missing.

"She's good." Griffin complimented. He was beginning to like her. "How'd you like to be my new assistant?" Kelly gasped and clutched her heart.

"You mean to work alongside you all day? I would be honoured." She said proudly. They walked away from Gustavo, leaving him more fossilized than he's ever been. What had happened? And how was he going to fix this?

–

Katie was pacing around the living room apartment. She needs to get her deviating mind wrapped around a plan that will get Carlos and Logan together. Just to get Carlos to stop being so sad, and go back to being the happy carefree, sunshine of a brother like figure she's gotten to love. Plus the fact that she still stands at the belief that Kendall and James were meant to be together. And Logan had to fall for Carlos, because being total opposites, they must attract.

She turned to look at the bottle of tonic on the table. She was formulating an all too easy plan to usher, that'll knock all their pins of problems away in one strike. It was so simple, yet so consequential. Was she really doing the right thing? To fight in true love's way to make people happy? She keeps thinking about it, giving reason to every doubt until she know that what her instinct was telling her was definitely truth. Her mind was snapped back to reality when she heard two sets of laughter enter the apartment.

"That was so much fun, Kendall." Logan entered first followed by Kendall.

"It was your idea." He had his stupidly wide grin plastered before turning to see Katie there. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Kelly was really busy at the office, and I came back for lunch." Katie explained so innocently.

"Oh, well did you want something?" Logan asked as if on instinct. He was usually the one preparing the food.

"Don't worry, Carlos made me a sandwich when you were away."

"Oh, speaking of Carlos, where is he? I haven't seen him all day." Logan questioned.

"He's fine, but Logan, can I speak to you alone please. In Kendall's room, since Carlos is there." Katie asked simply, fumbling with her bottle in his grasp as it was hid behind her back. Logan didn't answer but looked at Kendall all confused, but went along once Katie held onto Logan's hand, dragging him along with her.

"I'll go talk to Carlos, see if he wants to hang with us." Kendall noted, making Logan feel much more relaxed that he'll be okay, with Kendall there. They entered the room, the whole essence of Kendall and James hit them like a baseball. Little but effective. Katie sat at the top of Kendall's bed, while Logan sat at the far end, near the end.

"So, what's up?" Logan curiously asked. He wondered what he was being called here for. Frankly, he was worried.

"Logan, I just want to talk to you. About Carlos." Katie was bold and to the point. But she did add that hint of security, that she was concerned.

"Oh, well what's there to talk about?"

"Have you ever noticed how he's been acting lately? Isn't it the least bit odd to you?" Katie was scooting closer, as if they were talking a heart to heart. And Katie wanted it that way.

"Yeah, a little. But what can I do about it? I don't see it as a bit issue. It's Carlos, he usually bounces back"

"Yes, but when was he ever feeling like this. It's not some off day that he'll recover." Katie felt as if she's hitting a nerve. And Logan could feel it. Something was definitely off, something deep.

"I know, but.. I honestly don't know what to do about it. Maybe if I knew what it is, then I would be willing to help. But it's really lost on me." Logan felt defeated. He really did want to help, but he'd just say he's being one man. It'd be hard. "Do you know anything? Did he tell you something?"

"Well he did tell me something." Katie thought she should start her plan about now. Otherwise it'd be too late. "Logan, close your eyes. And tell me what do you think about Carlos. How does he make you feel?"

Logan closed his eyes and pondered deep into the thought. How did Carlos make Logan feel? What did he do to him. To be honest, Logan did love the way the boy bounced up and down, full of energy. He made him laugh time to time. When he feels down, he knows that when you see Carlos, it'll go all the way up again. Even though that you might think he's reckless and irresponsible, he'll never forget the important details in his life because he's dedicated, and trustworthy. When Carlos is around, his body is always warm, filling up his skin at the touch and migrates down into his core, feeling him up with a tingling, it's unexplainable. His smile gives you sunshine on a rainy day, brings out the colour of your life and makes everything seem worthy and valuable. Logan could feel his smile erupt and creep onto his lips. And this was a good sign for Katie.

"Okay, think that Carlos was there for you since the ups and the downs." Katie said in a whispered hush. She took the lid off the bottle, and sprayed a surrounding mist around him. "Now Logan, take a deep breath. Breathe in deep, and relish in the thoughts of Carlos." And inhale he did. The fumes were making him heady, almost dizzy and a bit sleepy. Before he felt like he lost all control, the only thing lingering his mind was Carlos. His face, his features, his personality, his style, his best qualities, his friendship. And more importantly, his love.

Logan just fainted back onto the bed, his sleeping form making him look too vulnerable. She wanted this to work that Katie sprayed the whole room with it. Of course making sure of the smaller detail not to get it around her.

"Now Logan, you know you love Carlos, that you adore him, that you are attracted to him. You want to be there for him, tend to him and care for him." Katie continued to string the words around Logan's head. It started to tie around his head in a bow. Almost tightened, just that little push more. The quietness of the situation was interrupted as Kendall entered the room.

"Hey Logan, are you in here?" Kendall entered the room, taking in the sights and smells of what could only happen when Logan and Katie were in his room. Bad move though, because he started to get light headed. Katie didn't even notice his presence. Even when he started to collapse and fall to the floor, with his back to the door.

"You live for Carlos, you breathe for Carlos, you awake to see Carlos' face that will brighten your day," Katie wasn't whispering, she was full on talking, her sound filling the corners of the room, and into the ears of all that heard. Kendall was starting to think too, that Carlos was occupying his thoughts, his dreams, his desires. For that moment on, he's forgotten all about James being his boyfriend, Logan being hie best friend with the crush, and just focusing on Carlos. And how now he loves him.

"When you awaken, at the count of three, you shall desire Carlos, and do whatever it takes to make him yours. One, two, three." Katie snapped her fingers and so did Logan and Kendall's eyelids. They both got up and shook the sleep from their system. Only now did Katie and Logan notice Kendall's presence in the room

"Hey Katie, what's going on here." Carlos entered, feeling a little curious as to why she had Logan in their room and where Kendall had gotten off to. Logan and Kendall snapped their heads, at seeing their friends face appear before them. A noticeably cute face, and they were smiling so stupidly, looking as if they were unprepared to face Carlos. They had to d something, they went straight to it.

"Oh, hey Carlos. How are you doing?" Logan rushed and held onto Carlos' left side.

"Carlos, my best bud. How are things going for you. Do you feel better?" Kendall said and attached himself on his right side. Carlos was looking at Logan, then at Kendall, then to Katie, who just shrugged, unknowing to what was happening.

"I forget the last time we bonded. Let's go the pool" Kendall said as he dragged Carlos one direction. But Logan digressed.

"No, Carlos. I didn't see you at all today, let's go the movies, huh? It's too cold for the pool." Logan pulled at his other side, making him fling over to him and away from Kendall. But that made him mad.

"But it's too nice a day to go see a movie. We need some sun, and you haven't been out of your room all day." Kendall tugged. Hardly as Carlos would tell you.

"I'm taking him to the movies." Carlos was flung again, being in the midst of a feud, and almost felt that his arms were going to give out, and dislocate from their sockets.

"No, I'm taking him to the pool." Kendall was mad, and he was almost never mad. Especially at friends. But so was Logan, the calm, voice of the group.

"Movies."

"Pool."

"Movies."

"Pool." Carlos lost all control of him body, he was simply limp in their two holds. He was being tugged here, and there. Now he knows what a rope must feel. Don't they every get rope burn?

"You can take him to the movies anytime. Let me be with him now." Kendall said grumpily.

"Well so can you take him to the pool. The movie is limited screening." Logan returned the same tone.

"But I need him now."

"So do I!" The two boys kept arguing, and Carlos was about ready to break, not only was he giving out, but he couldn't stand to see his two friends fight. Especially if he's being the cause of all this. They dragged him outside, taking this matter in their own hands. That left Katie wondering what had happened, but she did it for Carlos and he was getting the attention he needed.

The tides have turned, and the game had changed. The direction swapped, and there's no balance left. What was happening? And how were they to fix it?

**How was it? Worth reading? It was the dramatic part of this fic and the most problematic. So review please. Or fave. You guys are the best, doing these because you like my fic. And third times the charm, does anybody know how to make that long thick line that's a page break in the story? I need to know to change it up a bit. Thanks if you can tell me. review or pm. See you next time (Ja mata)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long, but I have gone back to school and it's been cutting into my writing time. And it may get slower and slower as time progresses but I promise you that this fic with not go left incomplete. Just be patient with me pweese. In the meantime, here's a chapter that's as long as two chapters that's taken me a week to write. Without further ado, enjoy  
**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 7_

Ever heard that not thinking of something, just makes you want to think about it more? The saying goes, and it eats away like rust to a nail. That's how Gustavo was feeling currently. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around the idea to snap Kelly from her daze and illusion. He couldn't do this alone, he was intimidated to do this in the first place and now he was even more stricken to find the elixir to his problems.

He kept putting it off to the back of his mind until it blended into his messy mind, gone unnoticed and ignored altogether. But even the single spark could create a flame. A almighty flame that will singe everything in it's path. And he was caught up in the litter. The next morning was very awkward for him. That morning that he came back into Rocque Records, preparing for the day ahead, he saw the most unusual occurrences in his routine. First of all, Kelly's car was parked alongside to Griffin's convertible. Usually the spaces were occupied and she usually comes later, parking near the back where spaces were virtually readily available.

Gustavo entered the building, feeling depressed and emotionally drained. He entered the office, having the deafening silence pass him by. He felt the atmosphere snap him down to pieces and surrendered to it's entirety. He didn't even have the vitality to apply himself into his work, his baby, his ticker into the big league. Not by himself, he couldn't do this. But he was too conceited. What was he to do?

"You need help?" Gustavo jumped from his seat, turning around to see Katie lying on his leather couch, losing herself in her music. He didn't even notice her laying there, letting her see him at his weakest. He felt pathetic. But he already reached rock bottom, how much further could he descend?

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

"I've been here since six in the morning when Kelly decided to travel alongside with Griffin." She rolled her eyes and kept her head down to her songs.

"Okay, well I do need your help. I need to find a way to get Kelly out of this.. this hypnotized state and back to the way she was. Sure, she was edgy but she was here for me, and I need her now." Gustavo just mustered everything he could to push out everything that was on his mind. And even more so, his heart.

"Well I don't know what else I could do. I could try to find a solution online..."

"Yes, yes please. Just do whatever you can to fix this. I- I need normalcy, I need to know that everything's going to be alright." Gustavo shook Katie as he held her by his large hands and naturally vibrating from his nervousness.

"Hmm.." Katie left lingering as she left him alone and went to research more on this. Hopefully, if she found the answer to her question, she didn't need to recycle her issues. And do whatever it takes to make things right again. Gustavo was left standing there, his forehead excreting sweats as it trickled down his pale face. Almost at the point of biting his nails, Griffin came barging in the door, chuckling and looking adoringly at Kelly, who unsurprisingly was still attaching herself to his arm.

"Oh. Gustavo, Kelly has been the most wonderful person to have on the team. I don't know where I'd be without her. She's organized my files, sorted my calls and cutting down my work by plenty. I might just keep her." He said the last part with a hint of suggestion, in which Kelly flirted back again. Something inside Gustavo boiled and ran back up his throat, feeling all too sick and nauseous. He could feel vertigo hit his mind before he collapsed onto the couch

"Oh, ad Gustavo," Griffin left on a last note, "you can cancel that errand I asked from you," Knowing that he meant looking the cure for Kelly, made him summon all the last strength he could muster, just to leave him praying, with the words 'hurry' to reel by.

–

The day that followed the changes in the boys, brought a sunny day to radiate for them. A bit too warm to their California liking but it left them more time by the pool. James was anticipating this day. He spent all day yesterday tanning his front since he had that free day while Kendall was with Logan. And now he wanted more than ever to just lay on his stomach to tan his back, while Kendall rubbed sensual oils around his back so smooth and massaging his sore spots until he melted under the burning sensation. Then it'll all collect and travel down south into places most appeasing.

James couldn't even sleep. First of all, the day was too warm to be wrapped up in blankets and left lazing around like a lion. James' skin was tingling under the ultra violet rays filtering through the blinds. But on another note, James was kind of suspicious about the day that's going to pass by them. He could feel a chill pass by him, shiver through his system, warning him that something bad was going to happen. But he couldn't focus on it too much, as the temperatures rebalanced around him.

James was lying, his limbs splattered all over the couch, watching the TV flicker lights of his favourite cartoon, like colourful swirls that left him looking at the TV in such awe, he almost fell asleep again. But it was only because his mind was running a mile a minute, a breaking record for his thinking speed. Although, like an athletic track, it went round and round. There's a start, but he's feet away from the goal. Ten, his head collapsed onto the soft cushion as the day started to rise to it's entirety.

He awoke not too soon that he fell asleep. Of course he was just saying this because not surprisingly, no one was even awake yet. Teenage guys needed their long sloth like hours of sleep, and James needed it more. Black bags did not go well under his eyes. His attention snapped back into reality once he heard the creek of a door. Carlos emerged from his room, looking shaky, reactive and almost paranoid.

"Is there.. something wrong, Carlos?" James could tell that he was using his ninja skills, well poor ninja skills, to be stealthy and avoid an issue. The question is, what was it? They knew Carlos wasn't usually one to be all philosophical, but he could be deep when he needed to.

"Ah, um, no, n-nothing's wrong." Carlos was fidgeting and twitchy, his systems malfunctioned into distortion. Something that was not normal human behaviour.

"And, I repeat, what's wrong Carlos? And why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? The temperatures suppose to be 70 degrees." James sat back up, and the rush of blood starting to level out in him, knocked him like vertigo. He groaned and rubbed his eyes while proceeding to Carlos who was glued to his spot. But he was swinging crazily, all over the place, he ran and tackled James, fixing them both to the couch, with Carlos sealing his words of protest with a finger, shushing him. At closer inspection, James could see Carlos look sleep deprived, and maybe Carlos could see it too.

"K-Kendall and L-Logan." Carlos even hesitated to speak of his friend's names. He was starting to lose it. At least James laying next to him kept him fixed to his sanity.

"They've been all over me, since yesterday. I don't know what happened, but they have been dragging me along like.. er, a teddy bear, and like bickering kids, they're pulling at me by the arms. I swear I can't even feel my arms anymore. And I wish I didn't, look here." Carlos made sure James was paying attention, instead of giving him that awkward stare. He tugged on his sleeves and pulled them up, both arms. Across them were pinkish marks that shaped like fingers, and they wrapped around his arm. It was so distinct, James didn't even wonder why Carlos had covered them up.

"Wh-What happened? Did they do this to you?" James looked incredulously and a bit sympathetic at Carlos as he trailed feathery trails along the marks of his arm. He fixed his eyes on the mark, then to his face to see if there was a reaction, if it was hurting him.

"Y-Yeah they did. Kendall wanted to go to the pool, but Logan wanted to go to the cinema. But Kendall, But Logan, Then Kendall, Logan," Carlos repeated on and on for emphasis and James got the gist of it. Heck, Carlos was tipping side to side, remembering how it all went down. Their crab like clamp on his hand, their forceful pulls and rough shoves around.

"Well, I don't know why they would do this, but I'm sure they mean well." James tried to reassure, like a spark to a flick, trying to relight the fire inside Carlos again. Usually, Carlos is the heat source, and the other three were the weakest to be extinguished. But the fires lived on, even if three of them were out cold, always would there be one that was still lit through the dark, exploring the pitch black room that was their four way friendship. In fact that room was more lively now. But sometimes, the winds blew the flickering flames out too easily.

"Yeah, I guess so." Carlos retaliated his smile to respond to James, before covering up again. Then it hit him, how right James was. It was boiling, and the layers of clothing was like a sauna. He could see what his two friends were doing to him. He needs a personal cooling system to survive this heat stricken day.

The quiet silence, excluding that from the TV, was cracking as Carlos and James could hear the doors open from both rooms. Carlos went into full panic mode and wanted those two to be the last thing he saw this morning. His eyes went dilute before making a really loud shush sound and dived behind the couch. James got what he said before turning his attention to see Logan looking rather chipper than normal.

"Hey, Jay-boy. Listen, you haven't seen Carlos anywhere have you?" Logan tuned in to gain a response he really needed. James thought quickly in his mind to cover his hurting friend, who was hiding behind the couch covered in dust.

"Um, yeah not too long he said he wanted to relax from the heat by the pool." Not even a second to process it, Logan sprung up from his seat and was out of the door in a flash, leaving a Logan shaped cloud of dust behind in his wake. He could even hear the shallow call of a 'Thanks' from Logan before he heard the ding of the elevator. James turned his head in Carlos' direction, who submerged from his spot to stare in appreciation to James. Then he heard Kendall's footsteps approach and he descended into the depths again before Kendall took notice when he entered.

"Hey Jamie, Jay man. Say, you seen Carlos lately?" Kendall stared at James, who so wanted to stare back with a lot of love and adoration, but it seemed the two chemicals weren't soluble. In fact, James couldn't even detect what kind of solution was concocted in his eyes. It was almost blank. Like water, being the solvent as it dissolved everything. James thought it was strange. Really strange, I mean he's his boyfriend, he could look at him with any look. And he was hoping for at least the feeling of love, but there was nothing. But he didn't want to dig deeper than he reached, he let it go before making the situation seem more normal than usual.

"Um, yeah he wanted to relax by the pool. Is something wrong, Kendall?" James still wanted to be the good boyfriend, hoping that Kendall could trust him enough to tell him what he needed to know.

"It's nothing, I wanted to spend the day with him, and I need to find him before Logan does." Kendall was hastily explaining before leaving, on his way to scavenge for his friend. But he was stopped once James reflexively held onto Kendall, to stop him from going. He even tried to puppy dog stare him to keep him close to him.

"Kendall, I was hoping that it would just be us together today by the pool. It's the perfect day and I wanted to spend my time with you. I get why you wanted to spend time with Logan and Carlos but don't I need attention?" James tried the guilt trick to pull the blanket over his eyes, and have his eyes fixed on him. It worked.. for a second or two.

"James I know, I want to spend time with you too, but just not today. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Carlos is by the pool right?" James slowly nodded before he saw a Kendall shaped hole through the door of their apartment. Knowing the two are gone down to the pool, Carlos rose from his spot and sat himself next to James, who was numb all over, feeling shocked and a little heartbroken, honestly.

"You see, there's something wrong with those two. I mean why are they both looking for me?" Carlos left the question to linger between them, because James had to agree too. Why was Kendall acting so cold around him? Why was his attention all about Carlos? Didn't he care for him anymore? He was sad, a little mad and defeated all over. But James was strong, like a fortress, that protected his flame, only now his little flicker downsized into a little marble of fire. Almost distinguished.

"Listen James, I don't know what's entirely happening but please don't be mad at Kendall. It's not his fault. Like I said, something happened to Kendall. And Logan too. And while I figure it out, just don't hate us. Please?" Carlos was the master of innocence, the ruler of cuteness and the emperor of the puppy face kingdom. It was impossible to say no to someone like him, especially when he's reinforcing that charm.

"Okay, I know I should never be mad at them, or at anyone, and I'm not. Just.. just figure this out. I want things to get back to normal."

"Oh, believe me. So do I."

–

James and Carlos were together, but isolated themselves in the apartment. Carlos was still paranoid to run into Kendall or Logan, or even the both of them together. He was jittery, even shivering as he fixed his view out the balcony to the pool, seeing Kendall and Logan pass by time to time, asking for Carlos on an average routine. Finally, when all things seemed calm enough, Carlos shouted in prosperity as he told James that the pool was now free for them, and James cheered in excitement, with a hint of 'about time' in it.

The two quickly changed, in hopes that they still don't run into the frantic duo during their mini journey from the apartment to the pool. They decided to be stealthy and quiet to hide any attention brought to them, because like a chain reaction, it was bound to reach certain ears. Anyway, they made it with a mission success, and their reward was a time of peace poolside in their lounge chairs. James didn't even spare time, he just proceeded to peel of his top and lay on his stomach, making his back soak up the rays and colour his back bronze.

Even Carlos had to admit, even though he travelled the bumpy road, he finally reached the flat plane. He relaxed a bit and let himself melt to the seat as he let the sun shining day radiate around him. James asked him to rub some oil in his back, seeing as he was minus one hot boyfriend, but having a hot, er semi-hot friend to do so, was just as comforting. Nothing awkward lingered between them, because they just wanted to make the most of the time they had.

But boy, did they speak too soon.

"CARLOS!" Two billowing voices rung in their ears, and their eyes instantly flew open and grew wide. Carlos and James sprung up from their seats to see Logan and Kendall, running neck and neck at breaking speeds to attach themselves on Carlos like glue. And it was a very strong adhesive too, because as much as Carlos wanted to shrug themselves off, his too bruised arms just gave in to weakness.

"There you are, Carlos. I've been looking all over for you." Logan dejected, and Carlos just stood there in surprise and panic. He thought he could avoid them. But their friendship was too tight to lose sight of it. Even if that was a good thing.

"Yeah Carlos, where have you been? I thought that you were trying to avoid us." Give extra points to Kendall for getting the answer right on the first go.

"So, Carlos. I was wondering if we could go down to the hockey rink and set up a few rounds. We need all the practice we could get. We lost a little Minnesota, don't you reckon?" Kendall suggested, wit the most friendliest, and kind of frightening grin he could show to convince Carlos to spend time with him. But Carlos still had that look on his face, too stunned to make any motion at all.

"But, Carlos." Logan pushed in, with a gentle baby voice that made him hang onto his every word. "I wanted us to go bowling I've never been so I was hoping you could teach me? You know, to bowl and what not." Logan mustered everything he learnt about puppy dog stares from Carlos and let his teachings show. Still, Carlos was not phased by it as he still had that plastered expression mounted on his face.

"No, Logan we went to the cinema yesterday, it's my turn now. Besides, Carlos loves hockey more than bowling." Kendall had this mad face at Logan. If he wanted Carlos to be his, then he should eliminate the buffers, no matter if it was Logan. He just needed Carlos with him.

"But Carlos had fun with my ideas. Not like you do anything fun," Logan challenged Kendall with a smart smirk, which drove Kendall nearly over the edge. Nothing too rash though, they were still considerable friends. James noted how chummy they were being, so close together. He felt left out a bit and he needed attention. More importantly, he needed his boyfriend.

"K-Kendall, why don't you spend time with me? I need you." James' voice was breaking under his tears. He was being cold to him. He felt frostbite eat his fingertips and his lips chap under the frost.

"James, why are you so clingy to me all of a sudden," Kendall whipped his head back to James, his eyes almost burning to contrast with his icy attitude. The temperature was not satisfying, it was an unknown sensation to course through his blood. He didn't know this Kendall, in fact, he was frightened of him.

"Because you're my boyfriend, Kendall." James was bawling, his attempt to scream was muffled by his hitched voice and a blanket of sobs. The tears trickled down his face, until it reached the corners of his mouth. He could taste the tears touch his tongue, all too bitter sweet and constricting his buds. He could taste nothing.

"What, boyfriend? I'm not your boyfriend." The whole world went quiet. Silence covered all four pairs of ears. Carlos couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He was furious at him now, he wanted to hurt him a little something. But all James could hear over the silence, was the shatter of his too fragile heart. The sound echoed throughout his entire body, forever ringing in his ears because the sound produced never decimated. It lingered an eternity, drilling into his mind. He just wished that he could communicate the pain and the sound onto Kendall, and see what he has done to him. But his icy wall chose to bounce it right back, keeping the entirety of it to surround James endlessly.

James was destroyed, crushed, defeated, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He bolted up from his seat so fast, and ran inside, to hide his tear stricken face but his cries were left to trail him. Carlos broke out from his stone like position and flung the two heart deprived, soulless beings that were more like animals from his strong, angrily tensed arms into the pool, soaking them from head to toe.

"Maybe you two need to cool off." Carlos left behind, as they submerged from the water. His voice tried to act calm, but Carlos was really upset to see that his best friend was hurting because of his other friends. His voice has drips of venom to intoxicate their minds before he stormed furiously away from them and hastily sped towards James with so much concern, far greater than when he was angry. He caught up with him, entering the stone cold grey box of the elevator, falling back and curling up with his head in his hands and knees by the cold lonely corner. Carlos ran after him and caught his hands between the doors before they closed up completely.

"Not so fast there, boy. You're not going through this alone." Carlos said and pushed through force closed the door before the elevator lifted them up to their second floor apartment. Carlos wrapped a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders and tried to shush his blubbering mouth, stringing comforting words and shushes to silence him and reassure him.

"Look Carlos, I really don't feel like talking." James was able to say under his weak form. It was good enough to overpower a whisper, but was too weak to be considered speech.

"Okay, James. I understand. Then you will let me talk, and you listen." Carlos leaned his head on James' shoulder, which had settled from his shaking. "Look, I know what Kendall did was so hurtful and heartless, I would never forgive him. But you've got to understand James that Kendall didn't mean that. Because that is not the Kendall we've all grown to love. Well, you've grown to love even more." Carlos chuckled, so that his chest could move and the vibrations could course through to James, to calm him a bit.

"Do you remember the time that we all got sick that time, and we all had to be isolated into that one room? Mrs Knight didn't even let us out for one second unless we were feeling well. It was boring and warm. One bed for four guys, I swear at the time, I wanted to push all you guys off so I could sleep. It was really uncomfortable, and so time wasting. But then Kendall was there to make us all feel better again. He made us laugh, and sneaked in a few things for us. But he did it for us and he made us smile through the cloudy day. Isn't that the Kendall you knew to love?" Carlos let it hang around James, who finally raised his head from his shell, his eyes still lifeless.

"You've got to believe me, I know who Kendall is, and I should definitely know who Logan is, and our supposedly two friends out there were not them. Trust me." Carlos reassured him, who finally bought the story and cracked a small smile.

"I believe you, Carlos I do. I just don't believe what has happened."

"Look at me James. I promise you I'll get things back to the way it was. Back to normal. We'll get it back to normal, because I can't do this without you. And we need to do this for our friends. For now, just promise me you won't be mad at Kendall or Logan." Carlos rubbed small circles just below his neck with one finger.

"Okay. I promise. But how.." James was defeated at the simple questions that restrict him from life's answers.

"I don't know. But all I know is that they need to cool off for a bit. So I pushed them both in the pool. I'll say that I pushed Kendall for you." Carlos laughed so heartedly and James finally felt peachy again. They both stood up and hugged it out before the elevator door opened.

"Thanks, Carlos." And only on that good will was what made Carlos drive on.

**So. How did you like it? It'll all go good soon, so expect it coming your way. Review please? Make me feel more inspired =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. The workload from school has been harder and harder as i continue to procrastinate haha. But I promise you I will get this finish and will get more fics up and running for your enjoyment. For now, here's a new one**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 8_

Feel the rush, feel the emotion, feel the reality entice around you before you could feel your own downfall. It's a thrilling feeling, flowing like the river's stream move through you. But it's heated, the temperature getting to your core, your senses rise and your skin tingles as if under a burning sun. Most of all it's uncomfortable. Gustavo felt it buried and etched into his bones, as his mind is kept fixed on the notion.

Gustavo felt the adrenaline blitz through his system, pumping a mile a minute as it surged through his entity like electricity and escape through his fingertips. The heat created sweats to excrete from his incredibly large glands. The liquid causing low friction as he rubbed his hands together in a subconscious action. His teeth capturing his large lips together so tightly, he drew blood from it and let it linger in it's metallic taste across his tongue like a sacred dance. He was impatiently waiting for some kind of answer, any answer to his problem. Kelly is still hanging onto Griffin, like a too strong adhesive, refusing to get off.

"Gustavo, look at this." Katie burst through the door in one sweep of her arm, planted herself on the couch and opened her notebook to the page she so wanted Gustavo to see. "I did some more research, and some experimenting with the tonic." Katie said whist typing away and getting to the right link, "There is an antidote to the headiness of its aroma." Gustavo's ear perked up and bolted faster than he could of ever imagined incredulously close to Katie's side.

"What? You know how to fix this?" Gustavo had wild bug eyes, staring hard and full of desire.

"Kinda. It's a mental cure." Katie wasn't all that into it, seeing as she couldn't pack into this as much as she did to cause it. Then again, it wasn't really all her fault. "I was searching at this website, that says the cure to the mental stability of any victim, is that the object of desire caused in the beholder creates an emotional downfall for the spell to wear off."

"Er, translation please? In plain English."

"In other words, you need to get Griffin to break it off with Kelly, make her heart broken and the spell will be broken." Aha, we found our answer. Yes, it is a bit harsh, making anyone emotionally distress to wear off their delusion, but they'll come to their senses and voice of reason once they return to normal.

"Oh, that makes sense. But it won't be easy," Gustavo rose from his seat, pacing slowly step by slowing step, wiping his face from his mask of strain. "Griffin has taken a liking to Kelly. I don't see how he's going to want to break it off with Kelly. She's being perfect to him, and he won't let her go, like a treasure, he's keeping it close like an accessory." This was not going to be an easy feat. And he was the Gustavo Rocque, his fire should burn down all walls that stand in his way. The only thing that cools off his flame though is Kelly, and Gustavo was letting it get to him

–

Ever wondered how a large foundation, that takes days, week, months, heck years to build could crumble beneath the Earth, lower than the ground you walk on in so little time, seconds, minutes, sometimes hours. And seeing the ruins scattered around you make you sometimes regret but reminds you too much of the hurtful explosion that caused it to fall. Carlos was still seething mad at both Kendall and Logan. He felt like the most responsible, older person in the group, contrast to what he usually was, young, free spirited and reckless.

Carlos was burning in anger, seeing how his close friends brought together their own decimation. James was still relishing in the upset of Kendall's icy cold word, a developing frostbite eat at his clammy pale, blood-lacking skin tone, and freeze him like a fridge at below freezing point. The only thing keeping him basking in warmth, holding onto dear life was Carlos' loving and tender flame. James' heart wasn't aching as much as he predicted it would be, but he didn't let it go that simply. He wouldn't let it go at all.

Logan and Kendall were still deluded in their, unknown to James and Carlos, haze of mind numbing, single focused spell. They were determined not to let Carlos slip from their hold, from their special place in their heart. They were going to get close to Carlos as close as contact. Only, they were getting a bit too ahead of themselves and got a bit competitive.

Attempting to get out of the pool, unaffected by it's cold temperature, they had 'accidentally' purposely shoved each other back into the pool, as an attempt to leave the icy premises of the large body of water Kendall didn't even see Logan, and neither could Logan see Kendall. All that ran through their minds were the thoughts of Carlos. Once they both emerged from opposing ends of the pool, they looked at each other with a deathly glare, before sprinting off to find their object of desire.

Carlos couldn't even try to control his rampant rage. He was going to see Kendall, and Logan and give them a piece of his mind. His inner most thoughtful, destructive part of his thoughts. His eyebrows were knitted close together onto his expression. He forcefully pushed the button to ground level and let the entire trip help calm his mood and recollect his thoughts.

Emerging from the cold, soulless containment of the elevator, he was greeted with a shadowy atmosphere that knocked him like a gut churning punch. He felt something linger it's presence around him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"CARLOS," His ears were ringing like bells at twelve. His eyes flared up and his nostrils fired in steam. He turned on the heels of his feet at one eighty and his anger was expressed and marred on his face. He could still see the unchanged giddy and idiotic expressions knitted to Kendall and Logan's face, unchanged by whatever happened in time past.

"So, Carlos we need to go to the ice rink." Kendall said all cheerfully and latched onto Carlos.

"No, Carlos you need to teach me how to bowl." Logan tried to pull Carlos away from Kendall's hold and let him be all his.

"No, Hockey. He loves hockey." Kendall tugged Carlos closer to him. But Logan disagreed.

"No, Bowling. I need to bowl,"

"Hockey,"

"Bowling,"

"Hockey!"

"Bowling!" Logan and Kendall were all in each other's faces, ignoring Carlos altogether, trying to make their plans come to fruition. Carlos was starting to burn more and more, his flame getting too uncontrollable, and it needed to be let loose.

"Guys.. Guys.. GUYS! YOU GUYS!" Carlos broke the two from each other, with a too aggressive shove.

"You guys. Don't you've seen what you've done? You've driven James to isolation. You've been hurting not only him but me too, and especially each other. Is this how you guys see yourselves? Defying all friends, all brothers, everything we are just for your object of affection. I think you've brought this upon yourselves, because as much as you love me. I don't. At all." Carlos was mad to see what he was saying to them and to each other.

"B-But..!" Kendall and Logan said simultaneously, stammering in disbelief.

"No, I just don't. I don't love you guys a t all. In fact, I.." Carlos knew in his core that this was a lie but they made him this way, "I hate you both. I hate you." Carlos' voice echoed through the room, and more importantly, through the two sets of ears. The voice, the words pounded into their system, shaking them from the inside. It rung through their brains, affecting the spell that enshrouded their minds. It started to fade and dissipate until it was totally obliterated. Their minds started to run like ordinary clockwork, without any hitches or broken parts. Everything in their system started to rotate back to default settings

Carlos just examined at their faces, looking very disoriented and confused, like some kind of massive headache was drumming in their mind. He didn't even take a glance of concern, still really mad and ticked at the two of them. He shoved them off as he strode past them and made his way to the pool to let the time and the winds of change cool him off a bit.

"Ugh,.." Kendall and Logan were groaning in pain, clutching their heads in agony and slightly weakening, feeling like they're suffering from some kind of amnesia.

"L-Logan.." Kendall could only get his name past his lips. He finally parted his lids and saw Logan hold his head just as he was. Probably suffering from whatever he did too.

"Logan. Wh- what happened?"

"I- uh, I don't know. One minute we were having our day off, and the next.." Logan's brain hurt from recollecting his memories. "it's all a blur."

"Well, all I remember was some loud shouting that sounded a lot like Carlos. Something really... deep. Something.. hurtful." Kendall felt his eyes water, but not from tears developing. He couldn't explain it properly.

"Y-yeah. I heard it too." Logan shook it our of his system and felt fine again. Even though the tonic caused them to lose their control of their minds, they weren't all numb. Logan could actually remember how it all went down. He could see, feel, hear everything that happened. The only problem was he couldn't control it. As if his self control was left to rest under the drowsy spell. But being under the delusion, he finally got to see Carlos in a much better light. Being all focused on Carlos and not Kendall really opened his eyes. He was the one who stuck by him through his problems, his issues, through everything he's been going through. Why didn't he see this earlier? And now there was one other problem he had but Carlos couldn't solve. What Logan really wanted to say was that he.. likes Carlos. He was finally over Kendall. He knew, from seeing Kendall's love, and James' affection, his tears and his shattered heart, he finally knows that Kendall and James were meant to be together. He couldn't be happier for them, because now, he needed to keep his mind on more happy thoughts, rather than thinking on how he's going to reconcile with Carlos, and steal his heart. And this time, the proper way.

That also goes to say for Kendall. The words that spilled from his mouth were as bland and lifeless like mere air passing through his mouth. But really, it was the resultant that had affected them. Affected him and more importantly, hurt James. He never wanted to hurt James, at all. He didn't want to say that he wasn't his boyfriend, and that he didn't love him. Because more than ever, he loved him from the heart. But taking the time to realise what his actions had did for him, made a new rebirth of what he was feeling for James. He was doing this all wrong. Too wrong, and the relationship was too weak and fragile. He was going to make it up to him. He promised himself.

"Kendall, let me go talk to Carlos. I don't think he's as mad at me than he might be at you." Logan said, looking sympathetic at Kendall.

"Yeah, I guess. I- I need to talk to James. I-I need to make it up to him. I need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to make this all right again. " Kendall tried to say. His voice was filled with too much sadness, and what he shouted was just from cowardice. But he was strong. He was brave and he wanted to make it right.

The darkness of the evening started to create dusk and the moon was greeting its brightness as it hung high in the sky. There wasn't much time for them. Logan ran out to the pool. Kendall climbed up the fleet of stairs to the second floor.

Everything needed to get fixed. And it will.

**So how was it. review? Right below this is where you need to go. =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys got another one for ya. As you can tell, we're nearly over.. but dont be sad, one's end is another's beginning hehe. Here ya go, anyways enjoy. **

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 9_

When a plan is devised, it must be initiated. Under any circumstance, should a thought go without action. It's an equilibrium; one should not be without the other. Gustavo knew what to do, it was reeling like slots in his head, and waiting for the arm to be pulled down to a stop. All he needs now is the triple sevens. And the gambler needs to be in play. Griffin was around the corner and Gustavo was waiting for him to enter his office.

Instead of just the casual, controlled entrance he does so often, this time he wasted no time in barging through his door and slamming it shut, causing a barrier between him and another force. This one was banging frantically against the door, and Griffin could feel the movement rattle through him. His brow was soaked in sweats, his breath came out in quick pants, and a flash of terror and fear filled his aqua blue eyes. Gustavo emerged from his place behind his office plant and went over to handle the situation.

"G-Gustavo, You- you've got to help me." Griffin was terrorised, hiding behind whatever he could use as shelter.

"Griffy, open up. I brought you a cup of mocha, and a doughnut. C'mon you love your rush." Kelly lured out from behind the door.

"G-Gustavo, you've got to fix this!" Griffin panicked in crazy antics, trying to contain as much sanity as he could before it'll all disintegrate in Kelly's hands.

"Okay, sir. I've got a plan." Gustavo whispered his plan into his ear. Halfway through, Kelly finally gave up on attempting to get through that way. Gustavo and Griffin finally proceeded to discuss without leaving it under wraps. Gustavo was hoping that this will actually work. He was anticipating it's success.

"Okay, sir. You got it all down? All you need to do is find a way to break her heart and the spell will break. And hopefully everything will get back to normal." Gustavo said the last bit more quieter under his breath but put his faith into it, expecting it to actually work if he put emphasis on it.

"Yep, I got it all under control. Just leave it to me." Griffin boldly stated, really confident that this will actually work. Until their thought were interrupted by the loud slam of the vents and out came Kelly from the cold, steel tunnel.

"She's good," Griffin said, noting her admiration to actually have crawled through the vents to get to where she needed.

"Ah, I've brought you your coffee and doughnut. And I've organised all your interviews and your schedule. And uh, just a little time for us too." Kelly placed her things on the desk before stalking over and wrapping her hands on Griffin's elbow. But Griffin was starting to have enough. No time like the present.

"Er Kelly, stop please. And just listen for one second."

"Why, what's wrong. Is something the matter?" Kelly was a bit scared, but worry shown in her eyes and expression.

"Look, Kelly. It's not that I don't like having you around. But I just think that it's getting a bit out of hand, don't you think?"

"I-I don't know what you mean, sir." The use of the term, sir, was a clear sign that things were working.

"It's not you, it's me. I don't think I have the time for an assistant, you see?" Griffin placed both of his bony hands on either side of Kelly's shoulders, and the weight of it started a reaction of tears to spring in her eyes.

"B-But, I don't see the problem. Haven't I done things to please you?" Kelly tries so hard not to turn gentle rains into a coursing river.

"You have, and I appreciate that, I really do. But I just don't think things are going to work out. I'm so sorry. But you have to let go." Kelly was full on bawling now, and all Gustavo did was watch the whole scene unravel. He felt extremely guilty to do something so hurtful to someone so close to him from all this tine. Granted, that it wasn't him who did this, but he should take the responsibility to tell Griffin to bring out the worse in her. All he wanted to do was be there with her, hold her hand and tell her words that everything was going to be okay. He knew that it was all meant to be okay, because really, his voice of reason was that it wasn't real. It was all a hypnotic trance that they had to break in order to face reality to its complete.

"I-I'm so sorry I couldn't be everything you ever wanted." Kelly struggled to pass through her lips but found her courage as her fear seeped in as she broke her holds and ran out the door. Gustavo tried to outstretch his arm and stop her. Tell her that she's everything and more to him. That she shouldn't go to such extremes to even attempt to impress people because at first sight, she's already done such that. But time heals all wounds. Oh, if only it was that easy though.

"Ah, such sadness to see her go like that, but plans must always be into action. Maybe you should go to fix this." Griffin said whilst retrieving his coffee and taking a sip. Gustavo knew the consequences of his actions and now he needs to get things under control. Otherwise, the lingering remains will grow into some kind of chaos. All she really needed was to hear Gustavo's words: that she was the harmony to the songs he produces.

–

Kendall was feeling so much self pity. He was beating himself up until he was on his back to the dusty ground, feeling blood in his mouth. That was how much he hated himself. He let it happen to James, and he could never even ask himself for forgiveness. He couldn't even think to even ask James for forgiveness. Each punch thrown at him brought tears in his eyes, and each kick was a suppressing sob to produce through his hoarsely throat.

By the time the metal box opened up to his dreaded destination, he was still reluctant to even proceed. He was just.. too afraid. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to do this. But he knew he should. Under all costs, his relationship with James and his friends came first over everything. He knew he had to set everything right. He needed this, for himself. His heart needed to be mended and he wanted to repair what he had damaged. He just hoped that he could find the strength to will himself to do this.

He pushed through the door, slightly terrified if the first thing he saw was the encounter with James' eyes. His dazzling, deep eyes that he'll lose himself in too soon. Fortunately, he did see James but didn't even bother to turn and look at him, seeing his broken form, with blue eyes that were begging, on their knees. He just dismissed it, having a plan that the only time he would even react to Kendall, was when his gut instinct knew that he'd have the Kendall he loved back to him. So, as far as he knows it, he's just the same everyday Kendall he sees.

"J-James.." Kendall called out, with such a tough time to do so. The tension was killing him, and the room was ripe in anxiety. Kendall just wanted to run over and kiss and hug and make everything better again. But he knew that he was still too mad at him, and anything bold would earn him a long lingering pain he just couldn't fix so easily.

"..." James continued to ignore him, completely phased, like a ghost to solidity. He tried so hard to emphasise how terrible angry he was. Well, not angry because he knew he wasn't mad at all. He was just trying to assist in shaking the fake Kendall away and awaken the remnants of true love.

"J-James, are you there. Can you listen to me?" Kendall took step by step, taking each one to examine James' reaction with each gap filled with his distance. Even though nothing has happened, he couldn't help but to stockpile his sadness because the silent treatment was just as bad as throwing a rage.

"J-James.." Kendall finally reached the couch where James was sitting, and sat close yet kept a distance from James. He didn't know what to do now, but he didn't want to show that he was empty. He slowly tracked his hand along until he found James' one, and intertwined his fingers into his and held onto it in like a monkey's grip, never letting it go and finding comfort in it.

"Please James. I want to say this. I'm so so sorry James. I.. I don't know what had happened. I never actually meant to say those words. I don't even know how they were able to be said by me because I would never ever say anything or even do anything that will hurt you. Shatter your heart, because mine did too. My heart was breaking and it was suspended onto a too fragile thread. And when it happened, I wanted you to know that I was listening, okay? I was listening to the Diamond heart as it broke into a million pieces. But all you need to know is I'd spend all of time, to pick up every single piece, put it all together again, make it function and present it to you. And after that, I'd take whatever I had left, and spend it all on you and shower you until you can feel clean. Please James.." Kendall brought his hand up to his lips and sprinkled his kisses over his hand. James heard the whole speech cleanse through him like purifying springs, refreshing his mind, and reviving his soul. But he can't take it anymore. It was too much for him. He knows Kendall would go on and on, because he would take anything and turn it around into brightness like his sun, because that who he is. The only way he could get away from it was that he let go of his hand on Kendall's and ran into their room, slamming the door in the process.

Kendall didn't know what had happened. He thought he was connecting, a heart to heart. But you couldn't do something like that if there was no heart to contact. However, Kendall knew that even though it broke, it isn't like it didn't even exist. It was still there. Kendall just wanted to reach that part that was left in his chest before things could turn out either right or wrong. He pushed himself off his seat and stalked over to his room. He pushed that door like he did to the apartment to see James curled in the corner in his bed. He was tucked away, and he could hear his sobs wreck through him, and Kendall's heart hurt more than it ever did before.

"D-Don't look at me, K-Kendall." James tried to scream, showing his anger but the sadness overpowered it. His body was shaking, his eyes were puffy from tears and he finally spoke to Kendall. James knew, he just knew that he found his Kendall back. He knew that his heart was being fixed again, now that he let it be in possession of his one true love. Kendall made his way and just collapsed on the bed, letting tears eat up at him too. He was crying, James was crying.

"I- But, I want t-to see- see you, James. Please.." Kendall tried to compose himself with strength so he could finally take control over this again. He used it to will back his breaking sobs and started talking again.

"J-James. Could you just listen to me again?" Kendall sat in front of James and he whipped his head up, their eyes conflicting before finally finding confines within their gazes. Kendall did all he could to will up a smile before he continued. "I know that I haven't been exactly boyfriend material lately, and I know that that was what you were expecting, when we agreed to get together. I was willing to give you that, and I wanted to give you that. But.." Kendall took a pause and sighed, "All I really felt was that it was too intentional. That we were forced to be together. And doing that to you and I, I didn't really feel it."

James lifted his head and looked really deep into Kendall's eyes. He finally opened his mouth to say, "I-I didn't know you felt that way. Now that I look at it, yeah. You're right. It was forced. But.." James wiped a tear and sniffled before proceeding, "That whole time that we were together, seeing a side of you I've grown to love, they were the happiest times I've ever had, because they were with you Kendall." He squinted his eyes and tears flowed from both ends. Kendall brought his hands up to wipe them away and pet at James' hair.

"James, you know, I did too. I loved to be around you, and to hold you close to me, until all we had was our warmth 'til the cold breezes were like desert winds for us. I loved to see your face, how you can have a million faces but still be the same guy, underneath it, be everything you could be in here." Kendall said while poking at James' heart. James giggled, knowing that Kendall knew he was ticklish in the simplest places. His feathery snicker made Kendall's heart fly.

"But what I realized was that I was doing this all wrong. People don't just fall in love because others tell them to. They do so because they want to. That they can just smile and laugh whenever they're around. And also when they're willing to step it up and make it happen like magic. That they're willing to take it the whole way. And I do, James. I really do." James was going to get whiplash from bringing head back up again and again by Kendall's swaying words.

"Y-You do?"

"More than anything, because I'm willing to make it right. I want to make it up to you. Starting with this." Kendall approached James, keeping his head up and not willing to let it go back down again. He took a grip of James' chin with his thumb and finger and pressed his lips onto James' so softly and gentle that it made a feather feel heavy. The close contact of wet lips sent an all too familiar yet foreign sensation to tingle through their whole system. James found the strength to retract his tears, his sobs and his cries. Kendall found the same strength to smile brightly and let it's light repair the already fragile hearts, like a catalyst in the recovery process.

They both pulled away to look at each other again, this time, full of love. James is grinning, looking foolishly because it calls for the occasion. He found his Kendall again. And he couldn't be more thankful. It became viral as Kendall's grin was too much for his mouth to handle, and it spread over because he was so happy and so glad that he finally made James happy again.

"So.. are we good?" Kendall finally rid the nervous tension in the air and finally made it more jokingly lighter. James chuckled before continuing, "We're more than good. We're together." James interlocked their fingers before placing another kiss on his lips.

–

Logan overlooked the whole pool area, under the harsh cold of the night, the stars and the overly sized moon gazed down like an overcast. Although this time, it'd be too cold to be at the pool, and it'd be restricted after hours, having that dramatic scene in the middle of the lobby, Bitters dismissed it off, making sure that he'd calm down poolside before he flares up again in his lobby.

Logan could see Carlos look so sad and forlorn, fixing his gaze on the pool's surface, trying to look deep into it's transparency, like there's magic in the water. The only magic there really was is Carlos' own magic, to light the candles in every person he saw come by. And Logan's by far was getting brighter by Carlos' flame. Carlos had his two legs submerged in the pool, letting little kicks sway through the pool, making his little waves. Logan had his heart in a vice. Since when did Carlos look so innocent, and so weak, feel so fragile and broken all at once? It made Logan see and clean his eyes a bit to take in the full expression that is Carlos.

Logan was waiting, contemplating whether he should walk over and sit next to him, lay an arm around him and apologize for everything. Everything he's been going through, and everything that he did to hurt him so bad. But Logan had to take action. He trudged over and cautiously maneuvered, as if he was trotting on sacred ground. Finally, he planted himself right next to him, letting his legs soak in the pool. He couldn't even look at Carlos like he wanted too. He kept his eyes in the pool, seeing the brightness being reflected into his vision, letting it entrance him. Because all they could do, is stay silent, completely absolutely stripped of noise. Logan could think of everything he wanted to say, letting it collect together like a speech, but when he finally wanted to say something, the only words that escaped his lips, were the ones he really wanted to say first.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Carlos. I don't know what happened to me, and I want to apologize. I.. I want to make things right." Logan placed a hand right next to Carlos', seeing if he would get a reaction. He knew he wouldn't and he was right. Carlos was left unmoved at all. Just continued to sway his legs as the water danced around playfully in the dark.

"I've been the biggest, most complete jerk of all times, and I'm not afraid to admit that. I deserve it. I deserve everything. Everything but your love, Carlos. Your love, your trust, your faith, you. I don't deserve you, Carlos. I treat you so bad, and if I could, I'd go back and make it all right." Logan couldn't let the water move in his eyes, because he let his frustration out at the pool. The swaying droplets just said it all, like his tears.

"..don't say that." Carlos quietly said after a small silence had established. "I.. I don't resent you or anything. I.. I totally understand. You weren't yourself." Carlos tried to persuade him that it just wasn't Logan that had did everything that has happened. But if he wished that Logan came back to normal, things would return to normal too. And normal meant how Logan had wanted to go after Kendall, and not Carlos. Not him.

"No, Carlos. You don't understand. Listen to me. Out of everything that had happened, everything between us, I would never want that to happen to us. To go back to a time where you were just a friend, or a time where I had to forcibly have you all to myself. Never would I want that again. I want something else. Something.. more between us. And it's taken me 'til now to realize that. It took someone like you to make me open my eyes." Logan turned his head to look at Carlos, and surprisingly he did too.

"So what does this mean? I want something between us too, but I'd rather keep it away just to make you happy. I liked to see you smile during those times, those moments that made you light up. I'd give everything to see it again." Carlos knew he wasn't one to hold a grudge and be mad at anyone. He didn't now, and he wasn't going to let that side show. Instead he placed his hand right over Logan's. In return, he looked ecstatic and shocked to see Carlos look at him like that. Logan felt more bad now. How could he be so blind about what was right next to him, and let it go from his reach. Now he was willing to reach and extend pass all boundaries to get it into his reach again.

"You can see it again. I want you to see it again, if it means I can see yours too. Your cute, diligent smile that will dismiss all frowns away. I was the bad guy, who didn't get to see and appreciate what I had in my reach. And I'm sorry for that. I'm so so sorry that I couldn't appreciate art, and beauty in Carlos form. I'm so sorry." Logan wanted to get his point across, he kept on apologizing. And with each one, he felt tears trickle down his soft cheek, and fall as drops onto Carlos' back hand. He held onto it with both of his own, and held it close to his chest. Carlos was just surprised, seeing Logan look so weak and innocent. His rough sobs shook, and he could feel it. Logan cast his face down, denying looking at Carlos like that. But Carlos wanted to see it. If Logan wanted to see Carlos, then Carlos wanted to see Logan.

"Just look at me Logan." Carlos tilted his head with his free hand and they locked eyes and felt something spark. Carlos smiled, and in return made Logan too, but tears still fell from heavy eyes. Logan took one hand off to muffle his cries, letting the clear noise become muted, by having his hand cover his mouth. He closed his eyes as he continued to let his cries come out. Carlos had his heart tugged at, he couldn't look at Logan like this anymore. He wanted to see him smiling, and laughing, and just full of love.

"Logan, I've wanted to tell you, all this time, but I was just too afraid. Logan, I.. I-I love you. I love you like something so much more than I wanted. I want you close to my heart, and know that you won't be leaving at all. Stay there, and love me the way I do." Carlos scooted closer, making the space between them too close. But neither disagreed. Instead, Logan hearing those words, found courage to stop his tears and his cries. He finally took control before responding.

"Carlos, I- I love you too. I love you more than I ever did, and this time, it's limitless. I want to make it all better. I want to become yours." Logan's cries had completely died down, and he was calm again. Until, Carlos placed a hand on Logan's cheek, and pulled him in a deep, long kiss. This is too soft, too gentle and they both liked it more. The sensation filled themselves up until they were satisfied and felt confident to call themselves a whole.

They both pulled away, Carlos leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, and Logan leaned his head on Carlos'. They both cast a view out into the waters and seeing the moon refract across it's surface. Then they both looked up at the actual moon, seeing it's full phase just shine as bright as their love.

Up until now everything turned out fine, and they would have it no other way. Now all they needed to do is make it better than it's already happened.

**There's one chapter left and its supposedly the conclusive, where everything is all better again. Next is a oneshot so look out for that too, soon =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so soo sorry it's been ages since I've last updated, but I had a lot on my plate these days... and I still do. And it's causing my writer's block, but that was just a disguise to hide it's true identity. And that is.. school! dun duuun! **

**But I wasn't going to let it get to me, I'm back with the final chapter, el grande finito. It took me a while for this chapter, and I hope it's all worth while. Let's see where the whole story unfolds, Enjoy =D  
**

_A Midsummer Day's Truth Ch 10_

It's a totally different feeling, from when you're in the middle of the situation and when your on the edge of it. Kelly would tell you how it feels. First she was the center of attention and now she's almost like the leftover scrap behind it all. In a way she was relieved but also, she was a bit disappointed, even sad for that matter. She appeared expressionless, looking love deprived and on the sidelines. But she chose to keep it behind her, in the corner of her mind, as she's standing by the doorway. Mrs Knight finally came back into town to settle and decided to pick her up on her way back.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble." Mrs Knight placed her hands on Katie's shoulders in a motherly way as she was standing next to her.

"It was no problem at all. It was my pleasure. We had fun, right Katie?" Kelly made herself sound more peachy and perky than she's willing to let on

"Sure, fun.." Katie said under her breath sarcastically. She really did have fun living with Kelly, besides the fact that she wasn't herself since the past week.

"Well, then the next time I'm out of town, would you mind?" Mrs Knight tried to boost up the negative vibe she was digging on.

"Sure, It'll be my pleasure, anytime." Kelly smiled warmly and Katie reflected that back, she could tell she needed it. Just about the two girls were about to retreat back to their rented vehicle, a large black limo drove onto her driveway. To Kelly, it was all too familiar, she knew whose it was, and also what was going to happen. But she could honestly say that she was surprised to see it happen.

The large, shiny, black door opened and emerged came Gustavo, clad in a tuxedo and carried an armful of roses in a beautiful bouquet. His hair was neat and combed, since he was balding. He looked so beaten up like guilt was the unwanted yet inseparable nuisance to swarm around his clouded thoughts. Like a beaten puppy from doing something chaotic, or a disciplined child getting the unpleasant speech from their parent. Deep in their eyes though, all they ask is for forgiveness, and that's just what Gustavo was here to do.

"Mom, can we stay a bit? I wanna see how this unfolds." Katie held onto her mom's hand and stopped her from advancing to her car. Gustavo didn't even bother about them, that he thought they were invisible, because really, his vision was mainly focused on the lovely beauty on the doorstep.

"Kelly... I,.. I" Gustavo approached, but was tongue tied with every step forward. It made his tongue dry and ceased all speech, he shoved the bundle of roses into her hands, and kept his head down, refusing to look up at any time soon.

"Y-Yes, Gustavo?" Kelly, seeing Gustavo at all, had made her spring tears in her eyes and collapse upon weakness. She wasn't expecting something like this from Gustavo, but she knew that maybe she deserved an apology. With that, she collected her stance and made herself seem more intimidating than she was going to give on.

"K-Kelly, Can we talk?" No quick decision making here, Gustavo pushed on to stall, but wanted this to happen more than ever.

"S-Sure, Gustavo. Talk." Kelly was stern, putting the stricken punishment on Gustavo's toll.

"Look, Kelly.. I know I have been a bit.. edgy, upon you making this whole album work for the better of me, but I just wanted you to know that,.." Gustavo drew in a deep lasting breath, letting the pressure deflate from him and make it seem more relaxing and easy for him.

"I want you to know that I do care for you Kelly. A lot more than you know and I was willing to let you realize. Kelly, I was just trying to do all this for you, rather than for me. And I really want to say.. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything, and asking for your forgiveness is something that just won't cut it." Gustavo found some kind of courage and moved closer to Kelly. He stared down into her brown luscious eyes, and let her's leer into his green entrancing ones. Gustavo just poured everything he wanted to say, that he couldn't, into her eyes, and let her open it up to see the true image of Gustavo's intentions.

"G-Gus, I don't know what to say.." Kelly had her heart pound loudly like drums beating at her head. She was too conflicted between choosing to forgive him or not. It was too surreal, until the voice of reason for her, for him, heck, for everyone finally said something.

"Just say Yes!" Katie shouted out from her spot, hollering and yelling until it turned into a drill and stuck in their head. Kelly and Gustavo turned to face her, and by the look on her face, she knew she was right. Her question has finally been answered, hopefully for the better. She turned back to Gustavo, with a satisfied grin and responded.

"Yes, Gus. I forgive you." Kelly leaned in and draped her arms around his large neck, which responded with his own large arms wrapping tightly and warmly around her petite waist. They both broke out into smiles and held onto each other tighter, as Kelly leaned her head in place in Gustavo's neck and they had each other now. They were together for the better, as Mrs Knight responded to the sight with an 'aww' looking expression, and Katie grinned at it. She did good, although she did cause it. Finally, the King and Queen of Rocque finally stood on their throne, so they lived in harmony like their music.

–

Promises, as we all know, we're meant to be kept, and kept they were as Kendall referred to them back as he was setting up. He promised himself he was going to make this right, make it right again for James. He called James down by the pool once the moon opened it's eye, twinkling stars scattering the midnight blue of the sky. Yep, Kendall had asked James out for a date. With a few convincing arguments with Bitters, and spending endless hours of the day setting it all up, he knew it would all be worth it seeing the exasperated grin on James' face.

James was jittery and nervous, rummaging through his well organised closet, looking for the perfect costume to wear for this night. Knowing Kendall, he would've made this absolutely flawless. But really, James would be swept away if Kendall could just be romantic, and he always is. He picked a few clothes and matched them together, accepting his combination before getting spruced up and ready for his night ahead.

Kendall readjusted his clothes and checked his phone for the time every few moments, which were a bit too close to each other. He's nervous because there was something in the back of his mind telling him that there was a problem waiting to happen, and made him feel insecure. He bit his lip, he kept his eyes down and blinking furiously ever so often, shifting from foot and foot, all part of his little habits, his antics. He felt it all melt and wash away as he saw James come down and out the door, looking.. looking well, so absolutely, definitely stunning, dashing, and handsome. Kendall felt his mouth go dry, his knees start to go out, and shiver as a sudden chill miraculously blew through.

"K-Kendall?" James said, awestruck at the whole set-up that was arranged. Around them, hundreds of candles decorated the evening shade, A rainbow of lights glowed above them ever so dimly, The pool was scattered with rose petals, and the underwater light shining, making it looking like a river of red and pink, resonating varieties of the red spectrum. James' eyes couldn't take so much colour, he forgot all about the already bright and colourful being standing right in front of him, stumbling and nervous, it was cute.

"J-James, I said I was going to do this right, and I'm going to. This is where it all happened, the poolside. This is where it started, this is where it ended, and this will be where it come together again. James I just want to make it up to you, and hope that you'll forgive me, and be able to see how much I just want to love you, forever and always." Kendall tried to get it all out, battling his nervous side, and forced it out of his mouth. He grabbed something off the table, that had black felt covered and shoved it in James' hands. He was intrigued to see what was inside, so he opened it up and inside was shining silver.

It was a necklace, wait, two necklaces, making up two parts of a pendant. This pendant had 'K+J' on one side in cursive writing. It was heart shaped, and was silver to match the chain too. He turned around to see more writing etched in the metal. It said what Kendall had said a moment before. "Forever and always." James recited after reading the inscribed text. He didn't know that he was grinning madly, and full of gratitude. He tilted his head up for Kendall to see, and he took it as a power to shake off his jitters and took one half of the necklace, the side with J on it. He walked around him and dangled the necklace in front of him, clipping it together and letting it hand on his neck, like it was meant to be. And James knew the same, as he slipped the other on around Kendall's. For a moment, all was silent until, James brought his hands on Kendall's shirt, gripped tightly and pulled him in for a soft, chaste kiss. They both melted together, feeling sparks shut their eyes for them. Underneath their eye lids were an array of fireworks going off, the very colours and designs were like what they saw in each other. They just stayed there marvelling in each other before breaking apart.

"S-So, shall we eat?" Kendall felt dejected to say. James smiled cutely at his suggestion and agreed, pulling Kendall with him in the tent where the food was resting. They sat on either sides, letting the long candle on the table flicker with a bright amber light.

"It all looks so good." James complimented on the variety that was scattered on the table. He just let his own stomach do the talking, because it was overpowering enough to speak for itself.

"Thanks, I tried to make it all myself. Well, I had some help for a few, but I assure you, everything was made with love and care, hoping it'll all burst once it hits your tongue." Kendall picked at a piece and held it out James, who clamped his mouth on it, letting his mouth and tongue explore the arrangement of flavours and tastes that erupted his buds like a mouth melting experience. He let out a small, satisfied moan once he let it trail down his throat to rest in his stomach, which thanked him dearly for, and Kendall too for making it.

They both went on and on, feeding themselves and each other in little games and filling their bellies to the brink. It was something James was never going to forget, and hopefully take some advantage of. He need to remember how good a cook Kendall is, his next meal. Luckily, it wasn't over yet. Kendall got up after wiping his hands on his napkin, and offered it out to James, who took it and they went to the adjacent tent, where there stood a variety of desserts and treats. James could feel his sweet tooth begin to melt, and he was just looking at it.

"Now, this looks delicious." James took his seat and picked at a marshmallow, letting it drench in the chocolate fountain that oozed and dripped, splashing around before depositing the sweet and warm treat in the caverns of his mouth. It was almost indescribable of the sweet sensation that filled his mouth. Kendall smiled and chuckled slightly at the little smudges of chocolate that painted his lips. He picked up a strawberry to dunk and took a big bite from the berry, letting the coolness of it relieve in his mouth.

"I know that you made all that delicious food, but Kendall, this, is where you've outdone yourself." James was giddy and grinning, smiling so brightly at Kendall before attacking innocent fruit with the devilish river of chocolate and let it fill his mouth until his cheeks bulged out to full capacity.

"Enough chocolate James, have some fruit," Kendall picked at a piece of watermelon, covered in whip cream, and fed it to James. The lone piece created an ocean of juices that dribbled out of his mouth. Kendall still laughed at James, and took a napkin to his mouth to clean off the mess that he made on his mouth. They both rested with their stomach's sticking out in fullness. They took the time to talk until they felt satisfied.

"Ever swam in a sea of petals before?" Kendall asked later, he got up and pulled James out of his seat. They stood by the pool edge, seeing the pool that was completely covered with red petals. Kendall grinned brightly, peeling off his clothes and jumping in the pool. The large splash drenched James, who instantly regretted standing there.

"C'mon, you're already yet, get in." Kendall submerged from his descent to wipe his wet locks from his eyes. James rolled his own before tearing everything off and getting in with him. The surface rippled and swayed, letting the petals scatter and gather, and some even got out of the pool by the splashing impact. Nonetheless, the pool still burned brightly in an array of pink colours. The pool's temperature was absolutely freezing, but seeing none of them care, they let it overtake and numb their bodies.

They both got up from their dive and Kendal wrapped his arms around James, who did the same around his neck. All they could see was the pink that bounced off their bodies, showing their love as it covered them in it's radiating light. Kendall leaned in and captured his lips so tenderly and smoothly, it was almost like butterfly kisses. The gentle nature made it much more riveting and satisfying than it may seem to be. They let their tongues battle it own for dominance and was starting to heat up. Kendall pushed and James pulled. They took steps back and then soon collapsed, James fell back into the pool and brought Kendall down with him. If it was possible, they had underwater kissed and swam in the sea of pink that showed that they had each other and loved one another.

They got up from their everlasting moment of truth, and sat at the edge of the pool. Kendall wrapped a large towel around both of them and left the rest of the time they had of the night just looking at each other. It suddenly got too cold which told them they were ready to go back inside again.

"Let's go back? I'm sure Logan and Carlos are about done." James agreed and collected the pile of clothes, both getting back upstairs again.

–

The need to impress is a drive that exists in most, if not all people. And it's with that, comes determination. This determination is what's currently fuels Logan to go faster and efficient as he plans everything accordingly. He sent Carlos off on a little game of wild goose chase as he took the time he had to his advantage to make everything seem perfect. Hopefully, Carlos would think so too. But then again, he's easily impressed anyway. Still, Logan had the little inkling that he had to impress him. It is his mission to do so.

"Come on... come on.." Logan was just about done, now he was just staring blankly at a still roasting chicken, the cooked aroma's flooding the room with it's exotic scent. 'A watched pot never boils' Logan remembers distinctly of Carlos' quote, as any excuse to do something, anything than just to 'wait.' Thinking about it makes Logan smile a bit. He can't believe he was about to give that up. Otherwise, he'd beat himself up about it, thinking of his milky brown cocoa skin, his dark chocolate eyes, his addicting and infectious smile, his bubbly and bouncy personality, his tendencies with his helmet, just.. everything about him was just too much for him. Even than that burnt smell. Burnt smell? Uh oh.

"Oh, darn, stop stop." Logan slipped a hand in a mitten and pulled the oven door open to be greeted with a large fume of smog. He pulled it out and tried to extinguish the fire that was burning his roast. Once the smoke cleared away a bit, he could see a spot of singed, black spot on top of it. Logan cursed under his breath, and decided just to serve it as it is. Even though internally, he was beating himself up about it.

Trying to shrug away his bad guilt, he proceeded to grab his best clothes and head for the shower. He placed his clothes neatly folded, by his impulsiveness to be neat. He peeled off his layers and adjusted his water temperature, and entered the steam and water filling tub. Deciding on a bath, he plugged the tub and relaxed all his senses in to lukewarm tub and washed all over himself, in the areas that needed attention. He washed his hair and body, then laid his head down on the edge of the bathtub, starting to ponder on his myriad of thoughts.

He let his eyelids droop over his eyes, seeing the shade of under his lids cover his vision with a darkness, that opened a channel of thoughts for him to see. How did this all start anyway? Logan had once fallen for Kendall. What could be said about Kendall, Logan thought. He once saw someone who was genuinely concerned for him, make him smile with his own, feel nurtured and cared for, willing to embrace the magic of hugs. Kendall would play with him, stick up for him, cause his life to be full of events and moments, create memories and wonders for him. His blonde hair sweeping in the wind, his oceanic eyes that lead to the deep blue, his rosy cheeks and also his strawberry lips. A body that would be to die for, and the arms that create eternal warmth upon impact. Kendall was truly worthy for someone. And Logan would've wanted it to be James. Because Logan found something much greater than Kendall.

The image of Kendall started to decimate, dissipating into an image of Carlos to appear before his eyes. Now, what to say about Carlos? Too much. Carlos is not human, he's basically a free spirit. He hovers around, spreading his magic dust, that causes a kind of spell that's unbreakable. Unbreakable because no one wants it broken. It brings non stop grins and laughter that'll fill a whole country when only a state would be enchanted. He's brave and courageous, but bold and impulsive. Even at his peaks, he still has his faults. He's shy and secretive, pertaining to innocence and protection. And Logan likes that quality about him. And what he failed to notice about him was that all those things Kendall did for him, Carlos was capable to do the same. He produced unforgettable moments, endless memories and wonderful events. Logan would never want to let go of that, not now nor ever. His short spiky but soft jet black hair, his tan skin that was daring to be touched and feel his warmth. His eyes full of alluring colour, it painted it's own picture. His lips so small and innocent that it wants to be kissed. And Carlos loves him. And now, so did Logan.

"Hey, Logan. You home?" Carlos' voice pierced through his dome of thought, snapping Logan's eyes wide open and stumbling out of the tub.

"Y-Yeah, Carlos. J-Just a sec, don't touch anything yet." Logan scrambled for a towel and wrapping it around his waist and left the bathroom. He looked at Carlos, who was standing there with his helmet by his side, wearing shorts and a singlet, covered in sweat. Normally, it'd be considered gross, but Logan found it.. enticing. The warm steam finally got to him, making his cheeks go red.

"Um, give me a second, to get change. And uh, would you mind cleaning up a bit, I want this night to be special." Logan said with a sincere grin sent to Carlos' way. He looked at him weirdly but still wanting to comply.

"Er, Logan, I think I don't need to worry about how I look." Carlos chuckled at him and walked over to him. He placed a hand at the back of Logan's neck, and pulled him in for a sweet, soft kiss. Logan was all happy for it, as he relished into the kiss, making it as deep as he could get. The stars twinkled behind his eyes and shined brightly in his gaze, the fireworks littered the sky in a colourful display. They both pulled away and smiled at each other. But noting his only towel, he snapped out of it.

"Er, yeah, I'll be right." Logan went to get changed, and Carlos picked out his own outfit before taking a shower. Logan tried his best to make himself look, sound, feel, smell, heck, even taste good, for Carlos. He wanted to be nothing but his five senses, his whole world. Hopefully, his best efforts will be good for Carlos.

Carlos emerged from his shower moments later, fully dressed, but still needed to be prepared. Logan was taking care of the last touches of the night. He laid all the food on elegant dining ware, set the whole table, even lit some candles and placed them in the middle of the table, creating some mood lighting as the whole room went dark. He took his seat and waited for Carlos to come out. Moments later, he emerged from the room, looking much more striking and handsome than Logan's ever seen him. He looked totally hot, he thought.

"So, Logan. What's all this for?" Carlos took his seat and stared at the bounty of meals with a mouthwatering desire.

"Well, I just wanted to celebrate how we got together, and how sorry I am for everything. I regret everything that's happened, but this moment now, I just want to live in, live with you, breathe in you and be everything that we can be and more." Logan tried to leer into Carlos' eyes under the dimness of candlelight. The flickering ember glowed brightly over Carlos' bronze skin, shining like the lustrous colour it was suppose to be. Carlos saw how genuine Logan was trying to reason with him, and Carlos had already forgiven him. He could forgive him plenty of times, even though Logan was just being Logan, that was reason enough to love him more.

"Logan, you could do a thousand stupid things, and all in all, I'll still forgive you. Just know that I love you too much to let something stupid get in the way of that happening." Logan smiled at his words and pulled his chair to sit next to him. He placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're wearing my cologne, aren't ya?" Carlos grinned at how Logan was looking less than innocent, catching him read handed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know myself Logan, You should stick to your own scent, Logie. I love it anyways." Carlos returned the same sloppy kiss back to Logan on his cheek. With all that out of the way, they ate together. Carlos being more aggressive in consumption, he might as well have eaten twice as much as Logan. In fact, it did happen. But Logan didn't mind, just seeing his eating habits made Logan love him more. Weird, ain't it? But he did, nonetheless.

Once Carlos was left there to lay back, rubbing his belly in content, Logan walked over to the fridge and took out one large dessert tart from the fridge. The inside was entirely smothered with chocolate, It was a chocolate mud pie. Just the very sight of it made Carlos' teeth hurt with cavities. But his sweet tooth begged to differ. Logan sliced one large piece from it and brought it down to Carlos, who spent no time in stuffing his face into it.

"Hey, I wanted to feed you that. I thought it'd be romantic.." Logan tried to pick the remains that Carlos had left over, taking one spoonful of crumbs.

"Well, um, I guess I'll feed you them," Carlos said with a full mouth, then attacked Logan's lips with Carlos' own chocolate covered ones. They tongue wrestled for a while, whatever remnants of the dessert seeping into Logan's mouth as they shared their sweet dessert together. Logan was thinking that his way would've been romantic, but Carlos' one was much, much more satisfying and Logan wouldn't protest his ways. He loved them just as much. They continued to go on and on, showering their lips with kisses, fighting with tongues and playing tonsil tennis. It was until..

"Why is it so dark in here?" The door slammed open, sending a gush of air that distinguishes the little flame that was near the wooden table. Just in time too. But bad timing at that. The light turned on and James and Kendall, side by side, appeared by the doorway.

"Uh, did we.. interrupt.. something?" Kendall asked. Logan and Carlos, with stunned looks on their faces, waved their heads slowly.

"Um, no, no. We're just enjoying a piece of cake." Carlos said and reassured with his award winning innocent, playful grin. Either way, the two boys just dismissed it.

"So.. you're home early because..?" Logan said afterwards.

"Well, we were done so we were wondering if you two were up for it, a movie?"

"Um, yeah sure." Logan and Carlos said together, but what had happened right now didn't establish the movie viewing mood. And all four of them agreed. They all went to their respected rooms to change into some pyjamas and spent the rest of the night in peace.

–

So now, here they are, from how far they've came, in their soft, warm, cuddly pj's, all four of them together in a large heap on the orange couch, watching a random movie that was picked run on their flat screen. The four little flames had developed into two pairs of burning ember, until now it came together as an inferno, but this blaze was under control, for the greater good. Full of peace and warmth, wrapping all four of them in relishing heat, disguised as the red blanket that draped across them. The peaks of the night started to come across, as sleep started to devour them into it's abyss. It was half interrupted as Mrs Knight and Katie had come back from their little dinner.

"So boys, I'm back. I hope you've all had the wonderful time while I was gone" Mrs Knight bellowed, ruining the mood that hung over the boys.

"It was the best." Kendall said sleepily, but didn't fail to put his arm around James and grinned at him, who retaliated that same warm smile back.

"Yep, it was sure something." Carlos pulled Logan up from the couch who was tuckered out, but wrapped his arms around his middle and just smile into his warm skin.

"Okay, well get to bed, all of you. I see it was definitely something. You'll need the energy," She shooed them off to their confines of sleep, as well as Katie before even herself to get to sleep.

The midnight struck as all of them fell asleep. Kendall had a tight hold on James, his breath exhaled had James' hair dancing under his breath. And James' breath left tingles as they gusted on his arm. In the other room, Carlos had his head tucked under Logan's, as his head nestled into the warm black fuzz that was under him. The scent was overpowering, it lingered in his sleep. But Logan made use of it as he smiled at it. That, and also since Carlos' breathing made Logan's neck tickle a bit.

Together, they finally found their destiny, they found where they needed to belong. It was their fated Midsummer Night's Dream, from their Midsummer Day's Truth.

おわり～

**Soooo..? How was it? How has it been? Have you liked it, have you not =O, tell me with the button below *click***

**As I said before, I have no time left for any more series nowadays, But I'll compensate to say that until my next break, anything fanfic related, I will only read them, and only be doing one shots from now on, I haven't gone, I just need to get the good grades,**

**Watch out for me, I know you are... Stop looking at me! =D  
**


End file.
